Duelists in Nosgoth
by Seraph Reaver
Summary: Yugi and Joey find themselves in a strange, dead land and know nothing of it. The times seem different, things are backwater and vampires rule. Someone thinks they are on a mission, but could they really be pawns? (Legacy of Kain cross-over)
1. Ruin Run

This is my first try on something like this. The idea just struck me one day, have no clue where I'm taking it or how much I'm actually going to get done. Though it uses characters from Yu-Gi-Oh (the english TV show, I know so little on things I'm afraid I'm going to screw up on this) it relies heavily on elements from Legacy of Kain, the first game of the Soul Reaver era to be exact. I try to throw in enough background info on that for persons who might stumble into this without knowing a thing about LoK, yet it might seem very drawn out and boring in... the whole thing because of that. Anyway, enough rambling from me.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
Legacy of Kain characters, setting and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.  
  


* * *

  
  
_Dreams are known for their unique settings and plots. Rather, lack of plots. Sometimes though you have a dream that is so real, you swear the lines between dream and reality have vanished and you really are living it. Be it a nightmare or regular dream. What happens when you are thrown into a situation in which you can't be sure if it's dream or reality? Everything is strange and alien to you, yet one element remains that makes it seem real. Is it real, or has your subconscious cooked up a movie for you to participate in?_  
  
The landscape was strange, foreign and dead. The rocky surface of the soil bore no life. Not even dried up grass or rotting wood, nothing. It was so dry, the air thick and hard to breath. He had come to the conclusion it wasn't clouds that blotted out the sun, but smoke. The air was so putrid and stale, it had the stench of death. Death of all kinds, death of an organic life-form and death of the earth itself.  
"Joey, I think it's safe to assume we're lost," the young teen murmured as he ran a hand through his tri-colored hair.  
"Lost is an understatement, this is, I dunno," the taller of the two boys replied with a shrug.  
As far as they could tell they had stumbled upon a hidden passage in the ruins they had been exploring earlier. Yet, they couldn't find a way back in. A solid rock wall stood behind them, an hour of searching had turned up no door. Not even a hint of one. They had walked a bit, looking for a way down the cliff they were perched on. It was nothing but a tier to a larger stone structure, spanning up farther than they could see and down far enough to make their heads spin.  
"Hey Yuug, over here," the blonde boy called as he brushed his green jacket to the side, "I think I might have found a place we can go down. It's a bit rocky, but better 'n anything else we've found."  
"It's not steep?" Yugi questioned as he approached. He didn't know why, but he had felt the need to clutch his Millennium Puzzle ever since emerging in the barren wasteland.   
"Na, it'll be fine. I'll go ahead 'o ya in case ya need me ta help," Joey said as he turned around and stretched a leg back to find footing. "Careful, if this is as shaky as the cliff above us rocks'll be fallin," he warned as he slowly descended. Yugi waited until his friend's head had sunk below the rock face before he walked to the edge and peered over. Heights usually didn't bother him, but after an earlier attempt to climb down had left him dangling over treacherous ground, Yugi was being more careful. "K, I'm far enough away. You can start," Joey grunted. Yugi bit his lip as he nodded and turned his back. The boy did a quick check to make sure his pockets still held his deck of cards and his backpack was securely in place. Not that he would need his cards in this place, he just felt better knowing they were with him.  
  
"C'mon, Yugi!" Joey called as he stopped his decent. The younger boy hadn't even started. "I'll be way ahead of ya if you don't get the lead out."  
"Don't mention lead, please. It's heavy and isn't a good thing to have on my mind when I'm trying to climb," Yugi asked.  
"It's only an, oh forget it, just hurry. Quicker ya do it the sooner it'll be over."  
"I know," Yugi whispered to himself.  
_I can be of help to you if you wish._ Yami's thoughts reached Yugi from where he sat in his Soul Room.  
"No, I can do this. Just be slow," Yugi replied to the Puzzle.  
_Alright, don't be afraid to ask for help._  
  
Within a few minuets, Yugi had managed to get down the rock face. He had inadvertently pulled a few rocks loose and sent them down on Joey several times, the taller boy complained as each one either sailed harmlessly past him, or pegged some part of him.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were trying to make the cliff let you down," Joey mumbled as he drew a sleeve across his forehead.  
"You were knocking foot holds down too. I was forced to find new ones," Yugi replied as he crossed his arms.  
"Yeah, yeah. Now that we got down, where to next?" the blonde asked as he scanned the area. As best he could tell it was mid day, only a few feeble rays of sun managed to pierce the smoke screen above them. The land was just as dusty and dead down here has it had been on the other tier. "Wonder if we're like, in some mountain pass or somethin, I mean, what with that other cliff there on the other side an all," he pointed out.  
"I don't know. I guess that makes it easy to decide which way to go. Only two after all," Yugi stated as he looked down both paths.  
"I say we got this way," Joey said jerking his thumb behind the two. "We've seen parta the other way already anyway."  
"I just hope we can find some source of water soon. Glad I have something in my bag to carry it. Looks like we'll need it," Yugi said.  
"We'll find a settlement soon, no worries!" Joey told him.  
"I hope your right, we know nothing of this area," Yugi muttered.  
  
The rock walls had widened and steadily became shorter. While still too tall to easily pass, at least they didn't seem so looming and ominous now. They sky had a sickly greenish brown color to it now, it left the two boys feeling a bit unsure of the weather.  
"If it rains on us, we're gonna hafta take shelter under a rock ledge unless we can find something better," Joey grumbled as a few drops broke from their sky holding pen and fell to the parched earth.  
"Is that thunder?" Yugi asked as he cocked his head to one side.  
"Thunder? Na, too continuous for that," Joey waved the idea off.  
"Like, water," Yugi's eyes lit up as he began to jog.  
_Careful, little one. Stay close to Joey. I'm sensing something that I don't like._ The mental warning came to Yugi. He complied and slowed down.  
"Hey, the walls on this side are gettin smoother," Joey said as he caught up to Yugi.  
"Much more than smooth. Look," the shorter boy pointed ahead of them to a chunk of rock that had clearly been part of a man-made structure.  
"More ruins?" Joey questioned as he walked forward.  
"Careful, Joey. Yami doesn't like this place and told us to stick together," Yugi warned as the other teen got ahead of him.  
"Well if he don't like the ruins, I see a pass carved into the rock just ahead," Joey turned to his friend.  
"Check the ruins first, Yami says to be careful but not to turn them down just because he doesn't like it," Yugi stated as he followed the curve of the wall. The two teens stopped once they were able to see the structure, it looked to have been totally enclosed at one point but was now broken and wounded. Part of a large dome ceiling remained, sitting on the side of the cliff. The whole structure looked to have been carved from the cliff itself. With a grunt, Joey climbed up a small ledge and into the ruined building. He walked around an odd stone structure in the middle of the round building. It looked like a slab of rock sitting on a stair platform that at one time had something written on it. He ran a hand over the corroded engravings, if they were words it was no language he had ever seen.  
"Hey Yuug, check out this. What'd'ya make of it?" he called over his shoulder. "Yugi?" he repeated when he didn't get an answer.  
"Over here Joey," the smaller teen called. "Look, there's more to the building. Goes right into the cliff," he pointed.  
"Yeah, but seen them bars? That gate looks rusted shut. We can't get in there. This place is no good for keeping us outta tha rain. I say we check that rock overpass out," Joey replied as he tugged on Yugi's shoulder.  
"I want to find the water I hear first, just in case we can't find shelter from the rain and are forced to keep moving," Yugi protested.  
"Eh, guess yer right," Joey shrugged. "Let's get some water. If it looks clean, that is," he reminded the smaller boy.  
"I hadn't thought of that," Yugi frowned. "Guess we just have to check and see ourselves."  
  
The two walked the semi-short distance from the ruins and through a pass to another gate, this one perched on the edge of a cliff. A roaring waterfall lay on the other side. Yugi and Joey strained to see the whole thing, it took up all of their viewing area. Or as much as the rock cliffs would allow, anyway.  
"Guess that means we don't get our water here, then," Joey grumbled as he kicked a pebble through the gate.  
"But the pass you saw seems to go around. Maybe we can get to it over there? Or try this one," Yugi said as he tugged Joey to look on the other side of the ruins that lay near the gate.  
"That one kinda goes back the way we came. Twists too much, can't see out of it. I don't trust it," he narrowed his eyes as he strained to see in the darkness they had just emerged from. Joey didn't like it, when they had gone through earlier he swore he heard something in the cliffs above them. A sharp intake of breath from Yugi made Joey snap around. The smaller teen was staring wide eyed at something, Joey turned to look and cocked his brow.  
"That ain't no rock," he said what he and Yugi had both been thinking.  
  
When they had passed it the first time, the two boys had ignored it. But from this position, they could see limbs on it. Arms and legs limbs.  
"Is that... armor?" Yugi asked as he crept closer to the figure.  
"Looks more like a giant bug, if you ask me," Joey answered as he got closer. His hand slowly reached out to touch the spear that looked to go through the whole creature.  
_NO! Don't let him touch it!_ Yami screamed in Yugi's mind. The smaller boy quickly raced up and pulled Joey's hand back.  
"Something's not right. Leave it be," he hissed when Joey gave him a sour look.  
"What the devil is it?" Joey questioned as he broke free from Yugi's grip and walked around to the front of the creature. From how it lay on the ground, it looked to have no neck. It's shoulder sloping sharply up to the base of the skull. The face looked human-ish, more like a gargoyle waterspout from the old buildings he'd read about in England though. The huge jaw was open, a gaping maw holding sharp fangs exposed a strange straw looking tongue. The right arm had no hand, instead it ended in a club. The left only bore three fingers, the feet held two toes a piece. Joey's first instinct was they had stumbled into some kind of virtual reality arena for Duel Monsters.  
"You ever seen anything like that before?" Joey asked as he watched Yugi un-shoulder his bag.  
"No, I haven't," he replied as he pulled a small book out.  
"I never knew you carried onna those," Joey smiled as he caught the cover. A companion book to Duel Monsters, he figured Yugi was above needing one of those.  
"It's not really something to learn from. It's a card index, lists all cards that are out. From it's publication date and backwards as well as previews of upcoming cards," Yugi replied as he thumbed through the pages.  
"Take it you're thinking the same thing I am, that this is all some VR game?" Yugi only nodded as he flipped through pages. He went cover-to-cover and back into certain sections before slamming the book shut and putting it back on his bag.  
"Whatever it is, it's not in there," Yugi said as he put his bag back on.  
"I vote we move on, this thing is creeping me out big time," Joey shuttered as he kicked the club hand.  
"Don't do that, what if it isn't dead?" Yugi yelped.  
"It would have attacked us by now?" Joey answered with a question.  
"Either way, the rain is starting to fall harder. Let's check out your pass," Yugi said as he walked carefully around the staked creature. A small hiss caught their attention, both boys froze and slowly turned around. The creature remained on the ground, but every drop of water burned and sizzled on it's hide.  
"You think that's why Yami didn't want me touching it?" Joey muttered as he absently rubbed the hand he would have used.  
"I don't know, but I don't care to find out," Yugi replied as he lead the way to the rock covering.  
  
The rain never got too hard, but lasted long enough to soak the two had they of stayed in it. They sat on rocks, watching small tendrils of rain water rush over the dusty cliff faces and ground and pool in their shelter. As uncomfortable as they may be, at least it kept their bums dry. The pass turned out to be a dead end, another cliff on the other side. Instead they sat in the recess of the second set of ruins. It was better cared for than the area they first saw. A door lay behind them, one that had been sealed shut long ago. They had managed to gather wood, remains from a cart and build a fire in the center of the odd building.  
"Why don't you just stick the canteen or whatever it is out there in the rain to fill?" Joey asked after a long period of silence.  
"I don't think we should trust the rain. You saw the sky and what happened to that thing out there, right?"  
"Good reason," Joey blinked.  
"I don't know if the waterfall we saw was any better or not. But the water did look nice and blue at least."  
"Was it just me, or was there a slight glow coming from just below what we could see?" Joey asked as he cocked his head to one side.  
"I thought it was just light catching the mist," Yugi shrugged.  
"That might have been it, then," Joey nodded.  
"You think we'll find the others?" Yugi asked, his big violet eyes looking up at Joey.  
"We haven't been gone that long. 'Sides the chances of em finding the same path we did are a million to one. Must be countless other places to go in that place," Joey stated as he put his arms behind his head and reclined on the cool stone wall.  
"Don't you find it odd how this place seems so huge? We should have been able to see it from the ruins that got us here. Yet we didn't. And some of these cliffs are far taller than any wall of the building..." Yugi trailed off.  
"If it's VR, bet they have it rigged to look that way. Who says we aren't actually in some small room with a moving floor that makes it so we never run into a wall?"  
"Maybe because we could feel it moving. And how real is VR to actually allow you to get wet? The walls aren't some trick either, touch them and they are real. So are the rocks we are on. I don't know, Joey. But, I don't think this is VR."  
"What else can it be, Yuug?"  
"We've seen some pretty amazing stuff before. That duel in the Shadow Realm with Bakura should ring a bell," Yugi said with a tilt of his head. Joey went pale about then, remembering the battle and how he thought it was nothing more than his mind slipping. He shook his head as if to clear it.  
"I dunno if I like that idea too much, Yuug."  
"You have a better explanation?"  
A pause.  
"No."   
  
The rain lasted long enough for the two travelers to fall asleep. They were rudely awakened when someone kicked the rocks they were on out from under them.  
"Joey, what was the big idea?" Yugi glared at Joey.  
"Me, you kicked mine!" he shot back.  
_We are not alone._ Yami said lowly, almost threateningly. Yugi's head snapped up when movement to his left caught his eye. He stopped for a moment on the odd metallic boots. Two toes, like a hoof sat firmly planted in the soft mud. Slowly he let his eyes trace up the figure's legs. Leather pants fashioned unlike anything else he had seen sat rather high on the figure, covering his midsection in a crisscross of leather laces. Yugi's eyes remained on an ugly scar set in the chest. The figure's flesh was a sickly yellowish-green and looked almost like scales. Yugi saw Joey stiffen from the corner of his eye but paid no mind.  
"My eyes are up here, boy," the figure snarled after Yugi's stare had failed to move from the scar. Quickly, the teens eye's shot upwards and widened. A thick horned brow face glared back at him. Bright yellow eyes set on his own violet. The tightly bound white hair, which stretched from his horned brow and back, had remained untouched by the rain that was still lightly falling beyond the stone ceiling. The figure let out a small snort and fixed the red drape that hung over one shoulder.  
"Of all the things the Streams of Time have shown me, this is one thing I have not foreseen," he said lowly.  
"What?" Joey managed to say.  
"It matters not," the figure waved. "I don't know who you are or what your intentions are. I shall be watching you. Be warned, this land will not be friendly. I can tell by your dress that you are travelers. Strange ones as that. Most of the foes you will meet are not easily dispensed with. You will have to do to them what was done to that vampire," he said. A three fingered hand reached out and pointed back the way the boys had come, the way of the body.  
"Vampire?" Yugi stared wide eyed.  
"Vampire. Welcome to Nosgoth, if you interfere with my plans I will be rid of you. For now I leave you, I will watch you closely travelers. I and the land will be watching." There was a quick warping of reality before the figure winked out of existence, a small flash of blue light accompanying him.  
"What was that?" Joey asked after a long pause.  
"I don't know. Yami says that's what he's been feeling, though..."  
"Did you see his face? Did you see how tall he was? What was that thing? It was like a monster from the cards," Joey rambled before he got to his feet.  
"I get the feeling we'll find out eventually," Yugi hissed. "Let's move. Rain or not I really don't like this place."  
  
"We either go back through that pass and to the first ruins, or scale this cliff. I see a path up there with murals on the inside. This might lead into the building we camped out behind during the rain," Joey said as he scanned the rock wall. A crow's call made Yugi jump, it startled him out of thought.  
"If we go back to the first ruins, there was only another cliff to climb. And that building was so run down there's no way to know if it has a way out. Let's just try this place," the shorter teen said. He walked up to the cliff and furrowed his brow. The climb wouldn't be easy, less footholds. At least there were plenty of ledges though, scramble up a short distance and take a rest.  
"Hey Yuug, I think I can give ya a boost onto that first ledge, then you can help me up if I need it," Joey suggested.  
"Whatever works, I really want to get out of here," Yugi said.  
"Same here, that dead thing around the corner is creeping me out and that horned guy could still be around." Joey shivered. When Yugi gave him the go ahead, Joey laced his fingers and kneeled down, allowing the smaller boy to step into them. He held the wall for support as Joey lifted him. Yugi struggled to find something to hold onto in order to pull himself up. Once up, he let Joey rest a bit. It had put a strain on his fingers holding Yugi's weight. As soon as he was ready, Yugi braced himself and extended a hand, Joey made a short climb and grabbed it to help pull himself up the rest of the way. This process was repeated on other cliffs that would allow it, anything else left the two boys on their own trying to find foot holds on tall, steep inclines.  
  
"Well, it's a hallway alright," Yugi said once the two had entered it. The walls were painted in a simple pattern, almost like wallpaper. The designs had long since faded. The hall was short, in no time the two had reached a thick wooden door. Pushing it did no good.  
"There is a handle, Joey. Maybe we should try that," Yugi pointed out.  
"I knew that," Joey replied as he grabbed it and pulled. "It's stuck, a little help?" he grunted. Yugi came up and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, pulling in an effort to help. The door moved ever so slightly, moaning loudly it's protest. With a little more effort they were able to get it open. The two were forced to race in as the door obviously liked being shut and tried to close on them.  
They found themselves in a small circular room. The walls had the same faded pattern on them. Directly in front of them was another door, to the right a hallway with well shaped walls.  
"I am not touching another door. We use the hall," Joey grumbled as he started down it.  
"At least it's well lit in here. Kind of stale though, must not be opened much," Yugi thought allowed.  
_Not open much, maybe. But not forgotten. I believe the stranger from earlier is here._  
"Oh great," Yugi said under his breath.  
"What was that?" Joey spun around.  
"Nothing, let's just keep moving."  
The hall turned to the left then slowly curved to the right. The wall paintings arched up from their middle mark to touch the ceiling near where the hall let out. A harsh red glow surged in from the adjoining room.  
"Well this is great," Joey huffed as he knelt on the edge of the overhang. "I see no way of getting down. And it's a big drop," he sighed.  
"What do you think is the purpose of those pillars?" Yugi said as he pointed. Nine pillars lay in the room, eight in a semi circle with the ninth in front of them. They were broken, leaning and in serious need of care. An odd decoration sat at the base of the pillar in front of the rest. The large curving structures arched from the back and into horns, pointing towards the interior. It was a throne of sorts, Yugi had concluded. He might not have reached that decision if not for the figure that sat in the seat. He hadn't noticed until he began his study of the separated pillar. Joey still hadn't noticed. The pillars were of no concern to him. He continued to look for a way down, Yugi remained quiet with his eyes locked on the odd man. He could tell the elder was returning the gesture.  
"I think I found a way down, Yuug," Joey exclaimed. "Yuug?"  
"Huh? Oh, what?" Yugi said as he turned to his friend.  
"See them drapes all over the place? Like flags? I bet we could climb onto onna them and get down. Course, they are kinda far down. We have to fall a bit and grab onto one, but it'll work," Joey explained. Yugi raised an eyebrow at the idea.  
"You're leaving an awful lot to chance, you know."  
"It's about all we can do. Or we could go back to that other door and try it if you want."  
"No, something tells me that wouldn't get us anywhere either."  
"Right, I'll lower you and you can grab one of those drapes and get yourself down. I'll jump and catch it after you're down."  
"It's still pretty far from the end of the drape, and it's so old what if it tears?"  
"If it lasts long enough to get you low enough then it'll be fine. I can use others," Joey shrugged.  
"Alright then," Yugi answered as he suddenly remembered they weren't alone. He looked back to the chair, it was empty this time. It made him feel better as well, no eyes on him.  
_He'll be back._  
"You sure know how to ruin a feeling of relief, you know?" Yugi said inwardly to where Yami sat in the Puzzle's Soul Room.  
  
Joey lowered the tri-color haired boy low enough to allow him access to a drape. Yugi clung to the ancient fabric as he slowly climbed down. He felt the need to sneeze, dust was called up with each movement of the faded red fabric. Yugi wanted a moment to study the strange symbol that resembled an angular and backwards question mark, but ripping of the fabric made him hurry down. He dangled at the end of the drape and bit his lip, the drop was still a good twenty feet. He could land safely, but one wrong move could result in a twisted ankle or broken bone.  
_It's alright little one, the fall won't hurt you. But you must let go yourself when you can be ready or the cloth will rip and let you go no matter what._  
Yugi hesitated a moment longer, another rip sounded before he braced himself and let go. The fall was quick, not as long as it had looked. Yugi landed hard though, it hurt the bottom of his feet and jarred him pretty good. He shook both feet out before sitting on the dusty floor. Joey had walked to another drape, fearing Yugi's wouldn't hold him. Joey's drape was a faded purple, it must have been richly colored at one time as the color was still fairly dark. Yugi caught the grey symbol on it before Joey's form blocked it. It was an N shape of sorts, the first leg of the N curled inwards some, like a tail on a fancy type face. The upwards angle of the N had a slash across the top, like the cross of a T. Yugi looked around the room, other such drapes decorated it. There was a blueish grey one with a symbol like a curvy double T, an olive green with a backwards seven and a smaller backwards seven sitting upon it's cross, a medium blue with a five and S combo. The pillars and their chair blocked Yugi's view, he couldn't tell if there were any other drapes behind them. He turned to the right then, to look at the yellow drape on the other side of the red on he had used. The yellow had a three of sorts on it, it was tilted enough to almost resemble a lower case M. The room was bigger than it had looked from the ledge, the drapes hung on the wall that stretched from the ceiling of the rest of the room. The center was the tallest, most likely for the pillars. The ledge they had been on was held up by smaller stripped pillars as well as rectangular columns that bore the same symbols as the drapes. Behind them on the wall were more of the same pillars. They bordered smooth slabs carved with the symbols. Between the pillars and slabs was the same pattern that had been in the hall on the other floor. The ceiling too had the pattern, only darker.  
"What'd'ya make of alla this?" Joey asked. He too had taken a moment to check out the circular room once he was down.  
"I don't know, some form of gathering place?"  
"For what?" The taller teen asked as he dusted himself off.  
"Beats me," Yugi shrugged. He needed to dust off himself, and sitting under Joey while he did it wasn't helping.  
"Not a very useful room anymore," a familiar voice called out. Yugi quickly got to his feet as Joey scowled. The tall man walked into the room casually, the doorway directly ahead of where the throne sat facing. "No chatter this time?" he asked in an almost musical tone. "No, I guess not," he chuckled lowly. The sound was almost unnerving. "You have stumbled upon the one room no human has lived to tell of. It's former importance is of no concern to you, as the meetings of the Clans are no longer held here." He paused for a moment, looking at the two boys. "Tell me, where are you from? I do not recall ever seeing anyone such as yourselves anywhere. In this time at least," he tilted his head slightly.  
_"In this time"? I don't like the sound of that._ Yami told Yugi.  
The figure frowned a bit and looked directly at Yugi.  
"You are far from normal, are you not?"  
"What do you mean?" he asked, instinct forced him to clutch the Puzzle.  
"Your dress. It is alien and much too clean and well kept for you to call this area your home. You speak with an accent I have not heard before and your smell is unique as well. And that charm you hold so dearly, there is something about it as well," the figure replied.  
"Smell?" Joey mumbled as he began to check himself, hoping it wasn't due to needing a shower.  
"Domino City. That is where we are from," Yugi replied. The figure furrowed his brow and tapped a talon on his chin in thought, his other arm crossing over his chest and allowing the tapping one to rest on it.  
"The name is not familiar in the least. There are two ways you could have arrived here and I do not trust you, no matter which way you took. What are your intentions?" he demanded, his voice growing even more hostile.  
"Intentions? To get back home, what else?" Joey snapped at him.  
"Mind your tongue, boy. Or I'll cleave it from your skull," the figure replied levelly. Joey glared back but held his tongue, he knew nothing about who stood before him and figured it best to be careful. The figure raised a brow as he turned back to Yugi. "Tell me, child, what makes your charm so special? I can feel the power it holds, do not lie to me," he growled.  
Yugi only clutched the Puzzle tighter and drew it into himself. He looked back to the much taller figure before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. An aura surrounded him momentarily as a glowing eye briefly flared up on his forehead. The aura faded and the boy stood slightly changed. He was taller, but still at least a head shorter than Joey. The white shirt he wore under the blue jacket had vanished, a leather shirt with buckles and straps shown instead. His tri-color hair had changed as well, the blonde bangs were more numerous, four strands arched up and back like lightening bolts, tracing the thick spikes that seemed to magically be held up. Black faded into red along the outside of his hair. Yugi stood with more confidence now, his eyes narrowed to match the glare the horned brow stranger was giving him.  
"Magic such as this has not been seen in Nosgoth for over a millennia. Have you harnessed the power of the Glyph, child?" he asked forcefully.  
"Glyph? No, my magic differs from yours. Can you not feel it?" Yami Yugi asked, he hoped now he could do the questioning and demands.  
"Time can change magic, so can realms and dimensions. I trust you less as you reveal more. What of your friend, does he hold a power so different I am unable to sense it? Once again I shall leave, when I return I will know of your intentions. Be it you tell me or not, I will know." As before, with a warping of reality and a flash of light he was gone.  
"Are we ever going to get his name?" Joey muttered.  
"Somehow, I don't think we need it. He seems to be well known and has assumed we are against him," Yami replied.  
"Well, I dub him Mister Scary Looking Guy." Joey grunted.  
"I don't care what you call him, but as he trusts us less so should we do for him. He is our biggest worry now, getting home is now second. Something is going on and we are assumed part of it."  
"What, no way. There ain't no way we could be a part of... whatever it is. We know nothing!"  
"Exactly. Even the ignorant play parts in greater stories. If we want to know why we are thought to be a part of this, we need to find out what it is."  
"And how do you know if Mister Scary is well known or not, anyway?" Joey asked.  
"Why else would he be worried about us and what we are doing?"  
"He's just paranoid?"  
"I doubt it."  
"Let's just get outta here already," Joey sighed as he lead the way to the door.  
_Yami, if you don't mind I'd like to stay here, for a while. I don't think I like it out there._ Yugi called mentally from within the Soul Room.  
"I was actually going to suggest you staying there, little Light. Allowing me to be in control makes reaction rates considerably quicker," Yami replied aloud. Joey wrinkled his nose and shook his head.  
"Still ain't used to the fact there are two 'o ya."  
  


* * *

  
  
Still going on this, I know it was long for a chapter, but was so boring for so long figured I needed to throw something halfway interesting in. 


	2. Soul Soup

Hrm, so far at least one person doesn't think it's boring. Hey, it's a start ;B  
  
Right, getting more comfortable in writing this I'm going to try and throw some more stuff in. Picks up right where the other chapter left off.  
  
And just to cover my bum, Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
Legacy of Kain characters, setting and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.  
  


* * *

  
  
Carefully and quickly the two made their way to the door. Beyond it was a hall curving around the room they had just left. Not seeing any doors on either side, they simply went to the left. A short walk left them staring down a gate.  
"Aw, just great. Go the other way, then?" Joey asked as he kicked the gate.  
"Looks that way," Yugi said as he turned.  
Again, about the same distance from the room with the pillars stood another gate.  
"You know, wonder if Mister Scary closed them on us."  
"I think we can fit through, here near where the center is. These rectangles look to be big enough. Would be a tight fit, but I think we can make it," Yami mused.  
"I'm beginning to really be glad I'm so thin and not all big like I wanted to be."  
"Sometimes the smaller opponent has the advantage," Yami gave a small smile before un-shouldering his bag and putting it through the gate. It took a bit of effort, but both boys made it through. Another gate greeted them later on. Joey cursed as he dusted his jacket off.  
"This rust ain't commin off. Looks like I was wet enough for it to stick," he scowled.  
"Worry about the rust later," Yami reminded him. Before long they found a door, it lead into another room. A quick look up reveled no ceiling, but the rain had stopped by then at least. Two pools of stagnant water lay on either side of the solid bridge. They deemed the water unfit for drinking, even if they were getting parched. Beyond the room lay a door, hopefully the door out.  
  
"The door's rusted shut," Joey growled as he pounded on the large metal structure. This was a door and not a gate, leaving no possible way around it. They knew nothing lay behind them and were a bit discouraged.  
"If there was door to the right, it's sealed off. I see no way around the rubble," Yami stated as he poked around a pile of rocks and building bits that reached the ceiling.  
"Alright!" Joey exclaimed, Yami couldn't see him and had to call before the blonde stepped around a corner on the left. "Found a gate, and we can fit through it like the others!" he said with a mixture of happiness and pride.  
"Joey, wait," Yami warned as the other boy stuck his head through the gate.  
"Huh?" he pulled back out.  
"Pick up that spear there in the corner, I saw one in the other room I'm going to get," Yami said as he turned back into the pool room.  
"Whatever you say," Joey shrugged before picking up the long decorative item. It wasn't as sharp on the end as it could have been, but could still be used as a weapon. Yami returned with one identical to Joey's.  
"Now we can go. Remember what... Mister Scary told us?" Yami felt silly using the name Joey had given the stranger. "If we run into anything like that thing we saw, I think we'll need these."  
"I'd almost forgotten about that. Hate to be caught without nothing," he replied as he tested the weight of the spear.  
  
Once out the boys took a moment to study the large building. It was in ruins partially, but still better than the first building they had seen. Wind howled over the tall cliffs, enough got down to rustle the flags like the ones inside. The stone the building was carved from didn't look as green or worn, it was decidedly younger than the first set of ruins. Above the huge rusted doors was another symbol, it was like the ones on the drapes and flags, but different than any of them.  
"Why do I get the feeling that symbol was on Mister Scary's cape thing?" Joey asked.  
"It may very well have been, Joey. I think I saw parts of that on it. Hard to tell, it was somewhat folded," Yami relayed what Yugi had told him.  
"I don't want to go through that door," Joey said. Yami had to turn around, he was still studying the building.  
"Why not?" Yami asked.  
"Too close to where we just came out, what if it leads to the area that was blocked by the rubble? Be pointless anyway." Yami nodded in reply, somehow he doubted it was one and the same but he didn't want to try the door either.  
"So, the pass ahead, then?"  
"It goes away from here, why not?" Joey trotted up ahead, forcing Yugi to follow.  
  
The thick air made it hard to see through the pass, the shadows always had a greenish tint to them, both teens froze in their tracks when two red orbs suddenly appeared ahead. Through the haze they could make out a hulking form. It was fairly large, but not as tall as their watcher had been. It let out a growl, feral and inhuman before charging at the two. It was like the body they had seen, one hand was a club and the other only had three fingers, just like the watcher had. The beast skid to a stop and gurgled for a moment, looking between the two teens. It's whole upper body had to shift to allow it to look around, not having a neck forced it to do things oddly. It growled again and lashed out at Yami, Joey had moved back some and it went for the closet thing. Out of reflex, Yami hopped to the side as a clawed hand sailed by him. He countered with a jab from the staff. The creature roared and swung it's club hand. Yami blocked with the staff, holding the club against it and above him. The beast was too stupid to try and slash with it's free hand or pull the club one back to try again. With it snarling in Yami's face, Joey took the opportunity to stab it in the shoulder. He pulled the spear head out and stabbed repeatedly, becoming frantic when he realized the wounds would heal almost instantly. Eventually the creature pulled back and turned to Joey, both teens attacked it mercilessly. They pushed it backwards and against the stone walls of the pass. Wounds healed almost as fast as they were inflicted, but the two boys managed to get it dazed.  
"Impale it! Like the other body was!" Yami hissed as he rammed his spear through where he hoped the heart was. The creature screamed and clawed at it's chest. Joey took the chance to run his spear through the side. He met less resistance than Yami had, the armor plating was thin and yielded easier. Yami twisted his spear and almost slammed into the beast when it went all the way through and out the other side. He released his hold on it and stepped backwards as the beast lurched forward and snarled. It gurgled and swayed before falling on it's side. All movement stopped and the two boys took a breather.  
"That was definitely new," Joey said between breaths.  
"Foul breath it had. Smelled of death and decay." Yami made a face, the smell of the creature itself wasn't all that wonderful.  
"I'm really glad you thought of the spears, Yuug." Joey grunted as he got to his feet. Yami was essentially Yugi, so being called by the same name wasn't a problem.  
"I hope we don't need to use them again."  
"Best get em back in case," Joey shrugged as he grabbed his. He yanked it out and stood back to allow Yami to get his back. It took a little effort, but he was able to reclaim his spear. Both were covered in gore, but cleaning them seemed silly if everything around them was dead anyway.  
"Think I hear water again. Let's see if it's the thing we saw earlier, hey Yuug?"  
"Agreed, now more than ever do I need a drink." He wiped his brow with a sleeve from his blue jacket before catching up to Joey.  
  
A grunt and garbled growl followed by scraping of pebbles on stone caused both boys to turn around. They stared in utter confusion and surprise as the creature they thought they had slayed got back on it's feet. It was mad now, it let out a roar and once again charged. This time the boys fled. It made for awkward movement carrying the long spears, but they dared not to drop them.  
"This why you told me not to touch the spear in the other one?" Joey panted as he and Yami rounded a corner, they past a door but not knowing if it would be as hard to open as the other one, they just ignored it.  
"No, it was because of the negative energy I was feeling from the area. I honestly had no idea it would do that," Yami yelled back over the sounds of the beast behind them.  
_Before you pulled the spear out, did you notice the shoulder? It had the N symbol on it from the flag. The other body had it too._ Yugi called to Yami. The latter returned a "no" to his Light and kept moving, at the moment it wasn't all that important.  
"Yuug, I think we're in trouble," Joey hissed once they rounded the final corner of the mountain pass. In the haze they saw it, a set of cliffs with enormous waterfalls rushing down them. A rickety bridge lay before them, boards broken and missing. It swayed slightly and creaked. The teens had no choice, they had to go over it. Half way up Joey lost his footing and slipped through.  
"This kinda stuff is only supposed ta happen in movies!" he shrieked and struggled to pull himself up. Yami stopped to help him and turned to look behind them, the creature remained on the cliff. It paced back and forth and snarled, occasionally it would slash at the air.  
"What's his problem?" Joey asked, more than relieved the monster wouldn't pursue them.  
"It's a dead end. He has us trapped and knows it," Yami muttered sourly.  
"What!?" Joey exclaimed as he stalked over to the slightly shorter boy. There was no rope bridge here, the rocks were formed in such a way that maybe they had been connected at one time, but not anymore.  
"Would you look at that," Joey said with a sharp inhale of breath. He dropped to his knees and clutched the edge of the rock structure before leaning over to look down. "Never seen anything like it, have you?" he asked as he watched the rapidly swirling vortex below them. Joey had been right, he did see a glow earlier and this is what was causing it.  
Yami kept his eyes on the creature on the cliff side they had just left. "No, I haven't. But listen, don't you hear that? Besides the rushing water. What else do you hear?"  
Joey sat back and frowned as he listened, after a moment he shivered as a chill went down his spine.  
"I hear screaming, howling, moans and wailing. What is this place...?" he trailed off slowly.  
"A lake of souls," Yami said dryly.  
"YE-AHHH!" Joey cried as he scrambled away from the edge, he was clutching his spear so tightly his knuckles had gone white. "A lake of souls? That don't sound good," he trembled.  
"We might yet be able to use it to our advantage. Get up Joey, our 'friend' has decided to chance the rope bridge..."  
  
Snarling the beast slowly approached them, it was being more cautious as the terrain was treacherous. It paused for a moment and went for Yami again, must have been the hunter instinct steering it towards the smaller and supposedly easier prey. Yami stood his ground, with the spear lightly balanced between his hands and his feet set apart. He had the creature's attention, allowing Joey to move around to the back. Yami kept backing up, moving towards the ledge that lead to the whirlpool. He stopped when he had less than six feet of cliff behind him, the creature chose to charge finally. Yami ducked and moved behind it, putting the beast near the edge. He pummeled it without mercy, driving it further back. Just when he though he had the beast, it charged and rammed him. The wind was knocked out of Yami as he was picked up and slung over a shoulder. The beast hissed and body slammed Yami into the ground, already gasping for breath he found it even harder to breath. Joey raced up and stabbed the creature in the back, causing it to flail in attempts to reach the annoyance. Before it could turn, Yami got his breath back and rammed his spear into the soft gut of the creature.  
"Push it forward, Joey. And lift it when I tell you!" Yami cried. Joey nodded and shoved the beast further onto Yami's spear. With a grunt, Yami put the decorative butt of the spear against the ground and placed his feet just under where the other end had impaled the monster. He hefted the beast up as best he could, yelling for Joey to help lift. With the combined effort the two managed to flip the beast, it bounced off the edge of the rock and slipped off Yami's spear as it plummeted to the rushing waters below. It roared and screamed the whole way down, the sounds eventually becoming muffled by the roar of the water.   
"And stay dead this time!" Joey yelled after it.  
  
This time the boys really could rest, after a few moments Yugi took his bag off and pulled the water container out.  
"Whoa, after what you told me, you sure that's a good idea? I mean, if this is soul soup and all..." Joey protested.  
"That below us is, the falls above have real water. They'll be fine," Yami assured. Joey didn't know how he knew it, but trusted him anyway.  
"We can test the water first if you like. There's a ledge that will allow us to get in and out fairly easy. Right by the cliff," Yami pointed.  
"Yeah, test. Taste test, man I'm so thirsty," Joey agreed as he carefully started back across the rope bridge. Carefully both boys tasted the water once they were on the ledge above it. Yami let it flow around and through his fingers for a bit before cupping his hand to catch some. Most dribbled out between his fingers, but he got enough to his lips to deem it drinkable. He filled the water bottle, Joey had been so excited he was trying to drink from his hands rather than waiting for the bottle. Yami took the moment to let Yugi take over once more, he figured that for now the boys would be fine without his help.   
  
Yugi chuckled as he watched Joey try to lap up water like an animal, he must have been thirstier than he let on.  
"Joey, you're going to fall in. Here," Yugi laughed as he handed the bottle to his friend. Joey eagerly drank deeply of the cool water.  
"Kinda funny that a land so dead would have such clean water," Yugi mused.  
"I heard rock can help filter it. Think this stuff has been through enough by this point to be clean?" Joey asked once he had his fill of water.  
"Could be. Think we should chance a quick dip to get clean? I don't know about you but the dust and grime around is starting to get to me. Might as well while we have the chance."  
"Not a bad idea Yuug, we'll take turns. You wanna go first? Seems quiet enough, might as well take advantage of it."  
"Alright, where will you be?" Yugi asked as he took his jacket off.  
"Staying right here, ain't letting anything come offa that cliff into our water," he stated as he stood and leaned against the rock, his back to Yugi.  
"Works for me, I'll do the same for you, then."  
Once the two were clean they decided to remain on the rock structure near the vortex, night was setting in and neither was sure they wanted to be roaming then.  
  
"Eh, if we're staying here I don't see how I'm gonna get any sleep," Joey muttered as he tried to block out the sounds of lost souls. "That glow ain't helpin either."  
"At least it allows us to see anything coming," Yugi replied.  
_If you wish I could stand guard for the night. Being nothing but a spirit, I don't need sleep. You could retreat into the Soul Room for rest while I remain awake._ Yami offered.  
"Give me a moment Joey, need to speak with Yami," Yugi warned before his eyes went blank.  
"Man, I hate it when he does that," Joey shuddered as he turned away. He didn't like seeing Yugi as a zombie, really bugged him.  
  
"Spirit or not, you'd be in control of a body. It will need rest," Yugi said once he had appeared in the room representing his mind.  
"And it can rest when I'm not using it," Yami replied.  
"But we share the same body. It may change to accommodate whoever is in control but it's still the same," Yugi shook his head.  
"That may be so, but what about situations such as this? Technically the body is at rest, neither of us are using it at the moment. I can let it remain idle while I stay alert, taking over should the situation call for it."  
"But, is it good to leave it 'idle' for so long?" Yugi questioned. Frankly, the thought scared him. He likened the idle state to just above death and that wasn't too pleasant of an idea.  
"You know if you fall asleep you won't be willing to give up control for a while. And I can't just take over if you aren't willing. I could remain in the Puzzle and alert, but it doesn't do much good if I can't jump at the first sign of danger." Yami ignored Yugi's question. He knew it wasn't good to let the body remain idle for too long, but he knew he could jump start things if it became a problem.  
"I don't know, Yami. I really don't like the idea. You could always wake me, a slow warning is better than none at all. If we didn't have you we'd still be in this problem. One of us stays awake for a while the other sleeps then trade off later. Only, it can't be you and I trading otherwise we'll both feel it physically when we're in control."  
"I hate arguing with you, little Light. If the idea is that much of a bother perhaps we can ask Joey to help. But I will let you take the Soul Room so you can get the extra rest mentally," Yami replied.   
"Then it's settled? No pushing to the limit tonight when we have no idea what tomorrow holds?"  
"It's settled, little Light."  
  
"Joey, would you mind trading off watchman duty with me tonight?" Yami said suddenly. Joey couldn't help but jump. It had been so quiet for a while and he wasn't expecting Yami to be the one to return.  
"Yeah, sure Yuug. I'll take first watch, don't think I'm getting any sleep anyway," he mumbled, "Might make me sleepy if I'm up first."  
  
Joey had agreed to wake Yami when he felt he was drifting off, so as not to actually fall asleep without a watchman.  
_Aw man, this has been one whacked out day. At least we found water, but man am I starving! Don't have a clue as to where we'd get somethin to eat. Not like they have fast food joints in this backwater place. Where ever here is. Haven't found a real settlement yet, just lots of mountains. And water running into a bowl of soul soup. Eugh, I think the sounds are going to drive me nuts. It's either them or that thing Mr. Scary called a vampire. But wait, it had three fingers and was warped into a monster and he has three fingers and is warped into a monster. Could he be one of them? And Yuug did mention something about the N symbol being on that thing we fought. Wonder if those symbols have anything to do with anything. The must have, I think I saw a flag with the N thing across this soul soup lake. I kinda wanna see what's over there but we can't get there. And then there was another pass, this one is closer. Hmm, I think I saw a way to get to it through the water. Have ta check it out in the morning. Wonder how long night is in this weird place, hope it doesn't last longer than I'm use to otherwise we're screwed. Yeah, if my mind keeps going like this I never will get any sleep._ Joey tried to slow his thoughts, but being in a strange place with not much supplies wouldn't allow him to curb his thoughts. He had that nagging feeling that maybe they never would get out. He didn't dare say anything to Yugi about it, he wasn't like that. He sat against a support for the rope bridge and drew his knees up to his chest, allowing him to rest his head on arms folded over them. He stared out across the expanse of the whirlpool, watching the waterfalls that fed it from all sides. If only the soul sounds would stop, it would be relaxing. He tried his best to ignore them, forcing himself to hear them as musical. It worked almost too well, after a while he began to have to fight to keep his eyelids open. With a yawn the teen nudged Yami's sleeping form. He felt bad waking him up, but knew he'd catch hell if someone awoke to find him asleep.   
  
It didn't take Yami long to fully rouse himself and get comfortable. He watched Joey from the corner of his eye for a while. Once the other teen was asleep, Yami got to his feet. Yugi was sound asleep in the Soul Room, and as long as Yami was careful about what he let slip through their mental bond, he would remain that way. Wrapping slim fingers around a spear, Yami walked back over the rope bridge. His senses were already attuned to the night. He raised his head a bit, tilting his nose to the air. He smelled wood burning, probably from the fires burning on the opening of the pass they couldn't reach. He wondered who kept them burning and how they would remain burning so long. Probably magic, the Watcher had questioned him if his Puzzle was tied to Glyph magic, whatever that was. Yami took extra care to not make a sound as he walked back down the twisting hall he and Joey had run through the previous day. He decided to check out the door they had ran past when they were fleeing from the vampire. A circular rune was embedded on it, the rune emit a soft greenish blue glow. The glow was soft enough he might have missed it if not for the torches on either side of the door. He hesitated for a moment then decided to walk a little further through the pass. He wanted to make sure nothing else was around so he could explore where the door lead in peace. Once satisfied nothing was around, he returned to the rune door. Now, if only the inside of the room was as quiet as outside, he'd be set. The large wooden door was heavy, he figured there must be some point for such heavy doors. Maybe it was to keep the vampires out, the beast ones they had seen didn't look too intelligent. So a thick door might appear to them as just an odd part of the wall. The Watcher was a different story, Yami could feel his soul and likened it to the beast they had fought. Naturally, the Watcher was more intelligent and refined. But the likenesses were still there, maybe he was just a higher ranking vampire. Yami didn't understand it and wasn't sure he wanted to. He let his thoughts drift back to his current situation, on the other side of the door. As it closed behind him, he took note that the rune symbol was also on this side. The rock walls were smoother here, but still not like a building. He walked through the short twisting hall and paused when it opened into a higher domed room. The room had no other exit, so he made it as nothing more than a dead end. Yet, the room itself was intriguing. It was neatly carved here, walls looked to have been polished once as well. In the center of the room on a barely raised platform stood an arch way. It reminded him of a gate. What was the purpose? Yami stayed away from it for the time being, he instead looked at one of the symbols on the wall. The most notable feature about the image was the swirl in the center. He likened it to the whirlpool nearby. With a frown Yami turned back to the arch. A rune sat on the bottom on each side of it's opening, a crystal pyramid sat atop the squared off arch. It lined the insides as well. Curious, Yami stepped onto the rune. The gate came alive, emitting a soft glow. Other than that, nothing happened. Yami moved off the rune and walked through the gate, nothing that he could see happened. When he stepped onto the rune on the other side, the gate hummed and whirred. Yami spun around to see a foggy image shimmering in the gate. The room it showed looked much like the one he was in. Except for the image on the wall. It showed the angular question mark symbol he had seen on flags in the pillar building. Yami put his hand forward, it stopped as if he had touched glass. With a frown he pulled it back, wondering what else the gate showed. As if it had heard him, it began to cycle slowly through different images. All seemed gray and fuzzy, when he tried to put his hand out he met with the invisible force again. He cycled through several times, noting that each of the symbols he had seen on flags were present in this gate mirror. If only he could figure out how to work it, maybe it would be of some use to them. Thinking he wouldn't get anything out of the strange device, he stepped off the rune. The images vanished but the gate still glowed and hummed softly. He got to thinking maybe the other places all had gates like this one that were not yet activated. Once they found a way to activate them, it might make exploration a little easier. With his curiosity satisfied, Yami returned to his post. Joey muttered something as he approached, he mentally scolded himself thinking the other teen had awoken. He hadn't, was just dreaming. Yami sighed as he lowered himself to the ground. For now he could just mull over his find as he waited for morning to come.  
  


* * *

  
  
Have more written than this, but I'm not sure I like it so I'm holding off for a while to retool it some. It gets a bit more involved in LoK elements and may very well be a confusing mess. 


	3. Gates

Cut it short, had more to this but got tired of messing with it. Been out running around all day and just don't have the will in me to mess with much.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
Legacy of Kain characters, setting and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.  
  


* * *

  
  
Morning slowly rolled around, or at least Yami thought it was morning. The sky did lighten, but not by much. The smoke covering high in the atmosphere never allowed much sun. When a small shaft of almost solid light flickered across the gorge, he knew it was indeed in the daylight hours. He frowned as his stomach growled, while in control of the body he felt it's needs. He'd been up once before to relive himself, something he'd not done for a while. He had never been the one in control before when that was needed to be taken care of. He had almost missed it, amazing how such simple and mundane things could be missed when centuries where spent as nothing more than a spirit. Yami got to his feet and stretched, he had become stiff from sitting in the same position so long. And it did get quite chilly in the night, their proximity to the water was to blame for that. With a yawn, he walked back to the edge of the platform and sat down, allowing his feet to dangle over the edge. He leaned over slightly, just enough to rest his elbows near his knees. A small smile spread across his face as he felt Yugi stir in the Soul Room. His little Light had slept so peacefully, easy to do as nothing could disturb him inside the Puzzle unless Yami allowed it to pass through their bond. Yami waited for his Light to awaken fully before switching places and informing him of the gate he had found that night.  
"Perhaps once Joey awakens we can check it out again?" Yugi said inwardly.  
_We could, but I'm not sure we'd turn up too much more. Wasn't much to the room._ Yami replied.  
"Maybe, or maybe we could find something you might have missed? I'd like to see it too, you've got my curiosity working."  
  
The two sat in silence for a while, just watching the swirling water below. It had become strangely easy to ignore the haunting sounds that mixed with the water's roar. It took Joey a while to wake up, he complained of light sleeping, waking up several times and not being able to get back to sleep for a while.  
"Ya know, I guess food is out of the question," the blonde sighed as his stomach grumbled it's protest to being empty.  
"Unless we can find some settlement, I think we're on our own. We can go longer without food, at least," Yugi stated.  
"Yeah, but it's still a nagging feelin, ya know?"  
"Oh, wait! I think I have something..." Yugi picked his bag up from where it sat next to a bridge support and rummaged through it. His eyes lit up as he proudly pulled a plastic container out. "Grandpa gave me two small plums before we left the other day. Said to take them in case I got hungry. Isn't much, but it's better than nothing," he said before he handed one to the blonde haired teen.  
"Got anything else in there?" Joey asked as he eagerly took the plum.  
"Nope, the book, the water container used to be in here, that plum container an extra shirt and looks like a few school supplies. That's it, nothing that will help us now, I'm afraid." He almost sounded apologetic for not having anything to use.  
"Don't sweat it. Hey, last night I think I saw a way to get to the cliff thing there on the left. We might have to go through tha water, but it's better'n nothing ya know? Might have more over there," Joey pointed to where he was talking about. He had finished his plum already, Yugi was taking his time though.  
"Yami found something he thinks is interesting. Remember the door we ran past yesterday when that vampire thing was after us? It's behind there. Come on, it looked neat," Yugi said, his eyes sparkled in anticipation of it being something to help them.  
"Well, since it doesn't require wading through soul soup, we can check it out," Joey nodded. He picked up both spears and handed one to Yugi, he was much shorter than his other counterpart and looked a might bit silly carrying something so tall.  
  
The two studied the room much like Yami had, they spent more time on the images in the gate though.  
_I swear they were dim last night._ Yami voiced his confusion over the considerably brighter images. Only one image remained dim, it showed a green room with shimmers of blues, purples and pinks across the carved face of a person.  
_They were all like that, touch it and see what I mean._  
Yugi complied and reached out.  
"Hey whoa Yuug, you sure it's safe?" Joey warned.  
"Absolutely," he replied as his hand pressed up against an invisible force.  
"Hm, stay there a moment." Joey walked around to the other side to see the same image, slightly different. He assumed it was just the opposite side of the same room Yugi was looking at. He reached out to touch it and met the same thing. "Well, it doesn't seem to depend on which side yer on," Joey said over the hum of the gate.  
"Are you on the glowing rune?" Yugi asked.  
"No, lemme move onto it, then." The blonde moved onto it, wondering how he was supposed to see a difference and how to cycle through images. As if on cue, the image shimmered and the gate hummed loudly as a new image phased into view.  
"Hey! Careful Joey, we don't know what this thing might do," Yugi warned.  
"Sorry bud, had no idea just thinking about how it worked made it work. Kinda creepy if you think about it."  
"Everything here is creepy if you think of it," Yugi answered. "Joey, step off the rune. I'll do the same on my side." As soon as the two had stepped off the runes, the gate made a grinding sound and the images vanished. Joey walked right through the gate to get back to Yugi.  
"Hey, I wonder if we should try walking through it on one of those other images," Joey said thoughtfully.  
"I don't know. Seems odd everything would be brighter now..."  
"Maybe it's just cuz it's day?"  
"But why was that stone face one still dim, then? Something about it makes me think answers lie where it is."  
"But it had that whole shimmer thing going on. All unreal and everything. Makes me think of the soul soup lake," Joey replied as he rubbed his arms to get rid of the chill he had caused himself to get.   
"I suppose we could try to use the gate and see what happens. But we should stick together."  
"You got it man, which one you wanna try?"  
"I don't know, so many of them have the same symbols we saw on those flags and drapes. I don't really trust them."  
"Yeah, but at least that means it's something familiar."  
"True," Yugi agreed. "So, should we just randomly pick one?"  
"Anything but that N symbol one."  
"Agreed," Yugi nodded as he stepped back on the rune. The gate grinded and came back to life, he slowly cycled through the images until Joey asked him to stop.  
"That one, the double crossed T. Looks a bit like a wing, don't it?"  
"Which one, there are two. One has a mirror of it as well. Really does look like wings now."  
"Na, just the single. I get the image of two meaning double of something and until we find out what is there, I don't want nothing double."  
"Alright, the single it is," Yugi answered as he brought the gate back to the image. "After you, if I step off the rune the gate will shut down."  
Joey gripped his spear as he slowly walked forward. He extended a hand and slipped it through the image. It shimmered a bit and rippled, as if he had touched water. "Feels alright, think it's a bit cooler on the other side, that's about it. Well, I'm going in, then." He took a deep breath and held it, not knowing if breathing was fine or not before he began to step through. The gate hummed louder as more of him passed through. When enough was in, he was pulled rather quickly through. His spear dropped to the ground, on the side he had just left.  
"Aww, man," his voice sounded a bit distance as he realized he had lost it. He reached back through and tried to grab it, his hand got stuck as he tried to pull it through. "Wha?" he questioned as he pulled again.  
"Suddenly I don't think this is such a good idea," Yugi bit his lip.  
"It's cool, just bring yours and we'll be fine."  
"If I can," Yugi whispered to himself. He quietly extended a hand, having to reach quite a bit to touch, he waiting until the gate was humming louder before he stepped off the rune. He was sure it would shut off if it wasn't in use and he didn't want to chance it. Yugi stepped off the rune and closer to the gate. It had done what it had to Joey, pulled when enough was in. He had totally relaxed, much like Joey and dropped the spear. He was already on the other side by the time he realized. The gate made an almost musical chord sound before it shut off. The crystal glowing on the inside and top, the runes as well.  
"Damnit, guess we just have to start the gate up again and walk through to get the weapons..." Joey muttered.  
"No, I don't think that will work. For some reason, they can't be brought through..."  
"And why not? We made it through. Everything on us made it through. How come the spears couldn't?"  
"Magic? I don't know. Let's just hope we either find something or don't need them."  
"Oh, and did you happen to catch the symbol from our side in case we want to go back? I kinda... didn't," Joey said, he looked up at the ceiling a little embarrassed with himself.  
"It was a swirl pattern, think of the water and you'll remember it," Yugi replied as he started walking to the only hall the room connected to.  
"Right, Soul Soup Lake," he took note and jogged up to Yugi's side.  
  
The hall was like the other gate room, stone and carved only enough so nothing too major protruded into the walkway. The door took effort to open, seemed all doors were overly thick and hard to move.  
"So much damn rock. Sheesh, what is this, the stone age?"  
"Well have you seen much wood around to build with? Come to think of it, only wood I've seen at all was the broken cart we used as fire wood and the torches scattered about," Yugi said quietly. Their voices echoed in here and they felt more comfortable talking in low tones anyway.  
"Eh, work with what ya got, I guess. But you'd think they'd move if it was so rocky and mountainous around here."  
"Well, everything was old enough to have been built when they was plant life around," Yugi shrugged.  
"But these cliffs have always been here, I bet," Joey grumbled as they reached the end of one. A tier lay below it then another big expanse of rock. Joey thought he saw it drop off to yet another cliff to the left. But that wasn't of concern at the moment. There on the large rock area under them were two armored men. The men had seen them and had their weapons raised at the two teens. Out of instinct the boys put their hands up in an effort to show they weren't a threat.  
  
"Come down, slowly," one of the men said. His voice was hard and like sandpaper. He held the large crossbow levelly at Yugi, his partner had his own aimed at Joey.  
"Mm, knight in shinning armor," Joey joked as he more or less slid down the rock cliff. Yugi followed, the two stopped on the tier and waited for the armed men to ask them to hop off it. Once down the men had Joey and Yugi walk out to them slowly.  
  
"What do you make of them, Richard?" one asked the other. He was of slighter build and seemed younger.  
"Strange as they are, don't think they're a threat. Not vampires nor demons. Just, well look at them. Wizards? Only a wizard would dress that eccentrically," Richard replied. "With whom do you hold allegiance? Say Kain and we shall slay you were you stand," he threatened.  
"Kain? Is that Mister Scary?" Joey asked. The armored man seemed un-phased by his humor.  
"Mister Scary?" he repeated.  
"Yes, taller than humanly possible man. Thick yellowish skin with stark white hair, a horned brow and three fingered hands," Yugi answered.  
"Aye, that's the nave. Not a man, but a vampire. Vampire Lord. You adepts of his or worshippers?" Richard asked again sourly.  
"Worshippers? Didn't even know his name. How could we worship him?" Joey asked.  
"No, no we aren't. He seems to be after us for some reason though. I think he sees us as a threat."  
"A threat, to Kain?" Through the helmet, Yugi could see Richard arch a brow in surprise. "Then you are certainly no threat to us if the Vampire Lord has deemed you a threat. Henry, you may lower your weapon," he said as he lowered his own. "Tell me, why did you come out of the vampire's gate? No one uses those as all lead to vampire territory. All but one, and I know for sure you did not come from there."  
"We're lost. I mean, really lost. This is," Yugi paused, how much could he say? Could he say what he was thinking, that they were other worldly travelers or would that put them in more trouble?  
"This is all new to us. Never seen anything before. Luck brought us to a gate and we tried it hoping it'd give us answers," Joey finished for him.  
"Your accents are strange, you must be from the far reaches of Nosgoth. Your attire is strange as well, what rank of wizard are you?" Henry asked, speaking for the first time since his initial question.  
"Uh, rank?" Joey questioned.  
"Novice," Yugi answered for him at Yami's request. "Or self taught. We have no mentor, just learning what we can from where ever we can," he said hurriedly. Richard nodded, if they weren't from a major human settlement, it would be harder to find a master to learn from.  
"And your names, strangers?" Henry prompted.  
"I'm Joey Wheeler, this here is Yugi Mutou," the blonde boy answered.  
"You have no knowledge of the area you now inhabit, do you?" Richard asked. Both boys shook their head. "And know nothing of the Clans that rule these lands?" Again, the two shook their heads. "Lads, you have put yourselves in great danger. And ignorance is not bliss in this case, take a seat but don't get comfortable. We're in the heart of Zephon's land. Though his brood have been sealed in the Cathedral, it isn't rare to get one out here ever so often. Firstly, how long have you been wandering around here and what have you seen?"  
  
The two told their tale, omitting the strange door that brought them to this wounded land in the first place. They learned the open and greened ruins was a tomb, it held the great human warrior priests of the Sarafan, long ago ravaged by the vampire plague. The building with the pillars was the Sanctuary of the Clans, the center held the Pillars; symbols of Nosgoth tied spiritually and physically to the land. Their condition was the reason the land was sick and dead. The swirling vortex was the Lake of the Dead, a place that neither human nor vampire would dare venture. And the vampire they had fought was of the Dumahim clan.  
"Something you should know of the Clans. There are five now, the sixth suffered a mass genocide long ago. That should prove how beastly they are. As a whole, vampires are vulnerable to sun. Fledglings will burn in it's touch. Even the feeble rays of our sun are harmful to them. Adults can withstand it, however. Adults can be told by red eyes. Impaling a vampire will kill it as well. The reason your foe was able to assault you again was because you had removed the stake. A stake must remain in place until the body has been dismembered or has rotted away. Water kills as well. Any water, it burns them like acid. Fire too will work as a method to kill them. There are exceptions to the water, Rahab and his brood evolved enough to allow them to live in water. But sun will kill any age vampire of his clan. The Dumahim are the most wide spread, their leader has been disposed of. His body sits impaled upon his own thrown," Richard seemed pleased with his last bit of information.  
"How do we tell the clans apart?" Yugi asked out of curiosity. If he missed anything, Yami would be sure to catch it.  
"You've seen the Dumahim, and their symbol is this," Henry said as he scrawled the N symbol into the dirt.  
"That we have," Yugi replied.  
"Oh! We've seen a lot of those symbols. Lemme show ya," Joey eagerly announced as he began to drag a finger in the dirt, drawing all the symbols he had remembered.  
"This one," Richard said as he pointed to the angular, backwards question mark, "is the symbol of Raziel. The highest ranking of Kain's vampire Lieutenants. He was executed long ago, his clan was wiped out. Why, no human knows exactly why he was. This symbol," he pointed to the double backwards sevens, "is for Turel. Second highest Lieutenant. His clan is the most powerful. Large, fast and agile they hold great strength and can use some sort of magic blast. This next one," he pointed to the N, "is Dumah's. Nothing much to say since you have already faced one of his decent. He ranks under Turel. After him is Rahab," the five and S like symbol was tapped, "the water fiend and his brood can also use magic blasts as weapons. They swim faster and better than any man but are sluggish on land. Second to last is Zephon, where you currently are," he drew attention to the double T wing-like symbol, "they are like insects. Spiders with the ability to climb walls and cocoon their prey. So many men lay in that Cathedral as food for the monsters. Last is the weakest of the Lieutenants; Melchiah," the sideways three was pointed to. "They skin their prey, wearing the flesh to hold their rotting corpses together. Burrowers they are, can pop up behind any warrior unannounced. Kain himself holds this symbol." The last symbol was motioned too. Looking at how it had been drawn, it reminded Yugi of Kain's face. The horned brows that sat over ears just as oddly shaped.  
"Why is the sky all smoke screen like?" Joey asked.  
"The vampires built huge furnaces all over Nosgoth to blot out the rays with the smoke the stacks billowed. They've only helped further the decay of our land. We struggle to survive now," Richard scowled.  
"I'm sorry," Yugi felt compelled to say.  
"You must be from far away if you know nothing of this," Richard said.  
_Further than they know._ Yami said to Yugi.  
  
A clank above them followed by voices drew everyone's attention. Joey and Yugi were on guard, the two armored men didn't seem worried at all. Two more armored figures eventually appeared on the edge of the cliff that lead to the gate. Richard and Henry exchanged pleasantries with the two before giving them a short introduction to Joey and Yugi.  
"If you boys would come with us, we'll take you to the Citadel. The only place that is truly safe from the vampire menace," Henry offered.  
"Hey, if you got food, we're there!" Joey grinned as he took Richard's hand and was pulled up the cliff.  
  
Yugi and Joey watched as Richard activated the gate and cycled quickly through images before stopping on a building symbol. There had been two, Yugi hadn't seen enough to be able to tell them apart as he didn't study them too carefully.  
"After you," Richard motioned for the two boys to pass. As he walked through, Yugi noticed the two men clip their weapons onto their armor. Could that be why the spears didn't pass through, they weren't held close enough to the bodies to register as material to pass? It didn't make much sense, but it seemed better than having no reason. Yugi didn't bother to ask once both the armored men were on the other side, he stopped Joey from doing so as well.  
  
There was no tour of the area, the stares the boys got made them decide against it. Instead Richard showed them to an Inn where they could stay. Luckily, being that everyone thought they were wizards board was free and anything they needed would be free of charge; so long as it was within reason. Apparently it was wizards and warriors who were responsible for the safety of humans and were therefore viewed as being higher ranked. The room the two had gotten was simple, two neatly made beds that sat more like cots were on opposite walls. A table sat beside both of them, serving as a night stand. There was one dresser, it was made of real wood and polished till it shone like metal. Unlike the other rooms, they had a bathroom. Water was constantly running in the tub, it seemed more like a fountain than a bath; complete with a drain so it wouldn't overflow. That was the extent of the plumbing, to fill the basin on the pedestal they would have to fill a bucket and dump into it. As for how they got the water back out, maybe the bucket had to be used again. The toilet wasn't much more than a wooden box with a seat on the top. Neither cared to look in and see where anything went, for all they knew it had to be stored right there in the thing with no way to be rid of it without pulling the collection container out.  
"Wonder if they're gonna ask for a demonstration of power," Joey wondered as he leaned on the small window sill and looked out at the enclosed plaza below.  
"If they do, we can simply say I'm further advanced than you and Yami can do a few parlor tricks. Just enough if we are forced to prove our rank," Yugi shrugged.  
"Let's hope it don't come to that. Say, didn't Richard mention something about some archive? Think we could get in there and learn more about where we are? Might figure out why Mr. Sca-- Kain doesn't like us."  
"I think I already know, if everyone thinks we are wizards, so must he. At the very least we might find a way back home if we can get to that archive. But first, how about we see what kind of a meal our status nets us?"  
"Best idea yet, just gotta find someone who'll point us in tha right direction." Joey grinned widely in anticipation of a real meal.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ok, it's after here that things are going to get really heavy in LoK elements. Maybe I should have posted in that section rather than here, have a feeling I'll confuse and/or bore folks to death with this ;B  



	4. The Oracle

Wow, someone made it this far? If I haven't lost you yet, I will soon.  
Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
Legacy of Kain characters, setting and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights. 

* * *

At first the two had wanted to trade their clothing for something that would help them blend in, but their hair styles were still outrageous compared to everyone else who walked the streets of the walled-in township. From what they had picked up, they were now on the other side of the Lake of the Dead, all water running from the moat and wastewater would run out into it. Where it went after that was anyone's guess. But some part of the land had to get tremendous rainfall for the falls to run so strongly. They had managed to find a tavern, the drunken antics of members from all walks of society made the place almost too loud to bear. Smoke filled the area, be it from the fires used to cook the meats or the pipes that so many smoked. They had met up with Henry again, with his knowledge of what the tavern served, he was able to help the two order something they'd actually eat. Some of the dishes they had seen served to others looked odd. Somewhere hidden in the city fortress was their livestock pens. Wild animals must have been a thing of the past, or at least on the side of the mountains they had seen the day before.  
  
Yami grew slightly impatient as Joey and Yugi took time to talk to natives and watch tavern antics. He forcefully asked Yugi and Joey to depart when the "entertainment" came out. A whore floor show was not what they had come for. After a bit of asking around, they were lead to the building that held the archives. Much to their dismay, all the books were in a strange tongue.  
  
"Thank Ra for their picture heavy texts," Yami murmured as he flipped through one such volume.  
"Think we should get someone in here to translate for us?" Joey wrinkled his nose as he stared at the strange text.  
"If we are wizards, why can we not read it ourselves?" Yami asked with a raised brow.  
"Cuz we had no one to teach us?" he answered. He felt silly carrying on the ruse of them being wizards in private, but Yami had warned him he wasn't sure they truly were alone in the room.  
"The picture murals are some of the most descriptive. Sadly, not many can read the text in most of these volumes," a timid voice said. A young woman stood near one of the shelves, she had her hands tightly clenched behind her back. Her clothing was slightly better than a commoner's. It had more color and was in better condition.  
"My name is Anna, my Papa is the gentleman that let you in. He's been training me to be the caretaker for him because he has no sons to do it for him. He's also been teaching me how to read. I can't read those texts, but I can read others," she offered.  
Yami raised an eyebrow, "Teaching you to read? How old are you, if it's not too rude of a question."  
"I am seventeen summers. Schooling is done in the home, when the parents have time. My Papa has to run the archive and my Mama works in the stocks. There never was much time for me to learn much of anything. I used to work around my home but my younger sister by eight springs does it now. Allowing me to learn how to read and write while I help Papa. But, maybe I can help you. If you want," she said.  
"Hmm, what can you tell me of him?" Yami said as he held a book up, the page opened to one of Kain.  
"There is much to tell of him, most facts have been lost through the ages and legend makes up most of what we 'know' about him," she said. She still hadn't moved from where she stood. Joey brushed a hand through his hair and tilted his head to the side.  
"Ah, we don't bite. Don't need to stay way over there. Have to practically yell to hear one another," he shrugged. She walked forward a bit, but still not up to the table they had all their texts spread out on.  
"Kain is Nosgoth's eldest vampire. He's tied to the Pillars and the death of the land. It was he who caused all this. Culling Lieutenants and letting them build huge clans which all but hunted us into hiding. It's been this way since before I can remember, generations of my family stretching back through time all have their stories of Kain and his vampire sons. Legend has it Kain and his sons were not vampires through the blood curse. But that's the only way to make a vampire, so we still hold it as a blood curse. When he killed the Pillars, Kain set his throne at the base of them. Building up a fortress that no one has seen the inside of since it's construction. The Pillars being inside, no one is allowed to see them or if they still exist," she paused when she realized one of them had a question.  
"The Pillars, what are they? We've heard about them but not much was said," Yami explained.  
"The Pillars are a sort of supernatural and spiritual part of Nosgoth. Their health and condition is tied to the land. If they are healthy, so is the land. If they are sick, then the land mirrors it. Why this is so, I don't know. Only the Circle of Nine would be able to answer that question."  
"Circle of Nine?" Joey questioned.  
Anna nodded and took a moment to try and organize her thoughts. She was a bit confused as to why these wizards hadn't heard of the Circle or Pillars, but attributed it to them being foreign. "The Circle of Nine was a group of sorcerers who were each tied to a certain Pillar. Each Pillar stands for something else. The Pillars are for Energy, Death, Time, Conflict, Dimension , Mind, Nature, States and most importantly, Balance. There was one Guardian for each, together they made up the Circle of Nine. When one member died, the Pillars chose a new Guardian. Always someone born at the exact time of the previous Guardian's death. But something happened... a member of the Circle turned on the Guardian of Balance and murdered her. Ariel was her name, and the Guardian of Death, Mortanius had slain her. Ariel and Nupraptor, Guardian of the Mind, were lovers. With her death he went insane. Because each and every member of the Circle was mentally connected, Nupraptor's madness spread to them. Including the being that had been chosen to take Ariel's place. Being mad, the Guardians all took to torturing the humans they were sworn to protect. They also instated the Vampire Purges, in which the Sarafan were created to exterminate the growing and threatening number of vampires. Their madness lasted long enough for Ariel's successor to grow up. He had not yet taken his place as Guardian. He was later set on a quest to 'cleanse' the Circle by killing all of the deranged sorcerers. He didn't get all, a vampire by the name of Vorador killed six of the remaining eight. In the end, when all of the Pillars beside Balance had been restored, the new Balance Guardian refused the sacrifice. He would not take his own life to cleanse the Pillar of Balance. Without this, Balance's corruption spread back into the other Pillars. They were now Guardian-less, as Balance would not take his life to fully restore the Pillars so they could finally pick new successors. Kain was that man, or vampire by that time. Some point during his quest he was converted, but no texts that I can read say when or how. I don't even know how much of what I told you is true. What we can read is at times too worn to make out," she said at length.  
"Kain is behind all this? How long ago was it?" Yami said, completely interested in the story he was hearing.  
"Um, at least a millennium," she replied.  
"He's so old," Joey pointed out the obvious.  
"So, his death would right the Pillars after all this time?" Yami inquired.  
"Yes, that's what everyone believes," she paused for a moment, almost as if she was anticipating a question, "But no one has been able to get close enough to Kain to be rid of him. He makes himself be known when he sees fit, sometimes it goes so long without him being seen we think he is gone. Then he makes himself known crushing that hope. He's too powerful anyway, supposedly his first born son went against him and he had him executed. No one knows for sure, that's only the story that's been passed around."  
"Thank you, Anna. You've been extremely helpful. I think we have all that we need. We'll help put these up then be on our way," Yugi offered a small smile as he rose to his feet.  
"Hey whoa, check dis out," Joey gasped as he turned a book around for Yami to see. "Says these things are the Pillars. Don't look a thing like what we saw. These things go up into the sky forever and the picture on the other side says they go far into the ground."  
"You saw the Pillars?" Anna's eyes looked about ready to pop out of her skull.  
"Why yes, we had to navigate out of the building they were in," Yami said slowly.  
"Are they still standing? Has he gotten rid of them? What do they look like? What does the room they are in look like?" She was bubbling with questions.  
"They're standing, somewhat," Yami answered.  
"Yeah, they're all crooked and cracked. All in varying lengths and angles," Joey added with a nod.  
"As for the room around them, it's an audience chamber. Drapes bearing these symbols," Yami tapped a finger on the cover of a book, "line the walls."  
"But the Pillars are still standing?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you," she uttered before she ran out of the room.  
"Guess you said the magic word," Joey shrugged.  
"Must have, let's get these books back up so that we may leave. I have a feeling she's going to bring her father in and I'd rather not stick around longer than needed."  
"I hear ya, I think we might have just said the one thing that would really get all eyes on us. I don't want that kinda attention."  
  
They managed to get out before Anna returned, much to her and her father's dismay. Having all they needed for the moment, they returned to the Inn and their room.  
"Knowing all this doesn't change much," Joey sighed.  
"Sure it does, we know who Kain is now. We let him know we know all this and it gives him more reason to be wary of us."  
"Ugh, man. I never asked for any of this and I'm getting in deeper and deeper without even trying," Joey huffed.  
"It always turns out that way," Yami said quietly before he retreated and let Yugi take over once more.  
"Joey, I'm not wanting to stay here too much longer. I say we spend part of the day looking for things we can take with us and then rest. I want to leave in the middle of the night. We aren't going to find anything here and I'm beginning to feel as if we're going to build a reputation quickly, one we don't want because of the attention it will draw."  
"Yuug, you read my mind. Only I was wanting to leave now. Don't know how much longer we can keep up the ruse. Sooner we leave the better. But yeah, supplies would be good. Best go now, hopefully word hasn't spread just yet about what we know," Joey said as he got to his feet.  
  
"So my first impression was wrong. They truly did not know a thing. But now they know enough, I still lack anything substantial on them. A dilemma, leave them be or do something about it?" Kain mused as the image he was watching faded. It wasn't a witched item of any type, Kain didn't have anything he could use to view actions of the here and now. He had to rely on the ancient equipment of the Time Streaming device. It's owner, the Guardian of Time, had long ago died; by Kain's hand no less. Kain understood the value of the piece and had taken care of it over the centuries. He used it to view events of the past, present and future. He had used it before to effect the outcome of something, but hadn't touched it that way since. He had no reason to, and wouldn't for some time still. It only stood as a means for him to learn quickly about any event, something with he had become increasingly grateful for. Despite his death so long ago, the Time Streamer was still up to his old antics. He could pass freely from time to time, before and beyond his death and did so only to mold something to his liking. The Time Streamer had not come to this time, and from what Kain had learned, he never intended to. As much as he had learned, some things still remained unknown, it was as if an unseen force was governing what he could and could and couldn't see. He wasn't surprised, maybe that had been the reason he had failed to see the arrival of the two strangers in the first place. He knew where they had come from, but not how. They didn't know either, he didn't know if he liked the idea they were so unknowing or if he was against it. They could become a problem for him, with the major event Kain had planed out so carefully eons ago about to happen. He stood a moment more in the enormous room before walking out. All three levels of it held vital parts of the Time Streaming Device, the ceiling holding the large gears. With luck, he could resolve this 'small problem' before his other worry awoke.  
  
Yami gently woke Joey up, the moon had risen to it's highest point, marking the middle of the night. He more or less had to guess, the ever present smoke was unrelenting. Joey now had a bag of his own, holding dried food and another container made of animal skin for water. As much as he may have wanted a weapon, Yami advised against it. They didn't wish to appear like they were on a mission so as to avoid questions.  
"I bet they still have guards out at this time," Joey muttered as he draped the strap across his chest.  
"Nothing we can't handle, and it's not like we're going out the front door anyway. We're using the gate again. Doesn't matter where we go, can always head back to the Lake of the Dead to think about our next move."  
"Yeah, never saw anyone there. Too close to Mr. Scary's place."  
Yami shot him a hard look.  
"What? I like saying Mr. Scary more, s'all," Joey shrugged.  
"Just follow me, hold your tongue so we don't draw attention." Silently they made their way to the gate, once there it was a struggle to get the door to the room open. The township had normal doors, easy to open and it had made them forget about the thick ones set everywhere else. Not wasting a minuet, Yami set the gate to take them back to the Lake of the Dead, and where their spears sat.  
"Strap it to yourself somehow. By your side, longwise. Make as much of it touch you as possible. That might have been how the armored men made it through with theirs," Yami announced once the gate had shut itself off.  
"So, where too next?"  
"We hit and explore every other gate there is. We'll find Kain somehow."  
"Wait, what? Yuug, I don't want to go looking for the guy. I want to get out of here."  
"As do I, and I think he might know how. That's the only reason I want to find him."  
"He always seems to find us first, though."  
"Then so be it, we travel around at random and see if it catches his attention."  
"Fine, but I'm picking the destination. I want to check out that one that had the clock symbol."  
"That's our starting point, then." Yami simply activated the gate and cycled through the destinations, he had passed it and Joey had him go around again.  
  
They passed through, same as before. First by their own will, then the gate took over and pulled them through the rest of the way. With the spears held so close to the body, they had made it through this time. The gate room on the other side was the same as all the other rooms, air was stale here, thick and damp. Odd lamps with glowing crystal centers sat on the walls, the hall curving up before it met the door. As they exited the gate room, cold air hit them head on. The stone of the walls here was different. It was pebbled with rust color spots along with tones of blue and purple. Runners of tan and brown stretched from the blue marbled floor to halfway up the wall. The ceiling was of plain stone, everything carved and neatly smoothed out. Ever-so often there was a slight rectangular indentation in the walls, a slab of white marble sat in the back. The hall had a fairly steep slope to it, to the right it went up and left went down.  
"Hey, you think the reason it's cold here is cuz we're underground?" Joey asked, still studying the hall.  
"Might very well be the reason. Where do you suppose we have traveled? The hanging lamps aren't normal by far. A Phosphorescent crystal is the light source," Yami stated.  
"Hey! Maybe we found some kind of wizard's lair? They might be able to help! But, which way, up or down?"  
"I'm assuming we go down. Seems more likely you'd find someone of importance in the bowels of such a building."  
"Yeah, but what about gettin back out? We'd have to come up. If it goes too far down we'd get tired havin ta come back up this way," Joey pointed out.  
"It's an incline, not a mountain. We can most certainly manage it," Yami replied with a raised eyebrow. Now was not the time to get lazy, if they wanted to find a way home they would have to take some harder routes if it would get them where they wanted to be. It took but a moment to get down the incline, it rounded to the right then leveled out just before meeting a large and ornate door. The center piece of the door was a humanoid face, but the decorations around gave it an unearthly feel.  
"Everything around here is decorative, you noticed that? Even those first ruins had a certain flare to em. Folks here must love making things look complicated."  
"But the township was bare, no flare to it. Simple and uniform, decoration must not be of normal human construction," Yami thought aloud.  
"Ok, see now yer scaring me. I'd like to think this place was of human origin and not some mutant vampire crib," Joey mumbled.  
"Whatever it is, it too is old. Did you not see the wear on the walls and the faded colors of the decorative runners? Dust is fairly thick too. This door too shows much wear, the material has turned and collected filth."  
"So it's an old house, long as it don't hold more of Kain's kind I'm fine."  
"We're here, might as well see if we can get into this room," Yami suggested as he placed his hands firmly on either side of the center line. For doors so large, they were apparently well oiled and opened with ease. Yami almost fell over, having expected a struggle.  
"Whoa, check out the spread Yuug," Joey whistled as he stepped in. The doors swung shut behind them, startling the two teens. "What is this place?"  
"I don't know anymore than you do, Joey. But I think it might be similar to the area that held the Pillars."  
The room was huge and cavernous. Three levels made up the interior, two tiers and the floor. They had entered in the middle level, the first tier. The steady whir of machinery echoed throughout the room, a large structure on the ceiling being the culprit. Pillar like structures reached from the floor and curved up to touch the receded tiers and ceiling. Or, was it a ceiling? It was black, white patterns like stars being all that marred the surface. At certain points, on the walls of each level large gears sat. Symbols adorned the dials, most being things they did not recognize. The sideways eight caught their attention, the symbol of infinity. Yami furrowed his brow as he thought about what he was seeing and what Kain had said before.  
_A time machine?_ Yugi asked from the Puzzle's Soul Room.  
"You were thinking the same as I was," Yami replied inwardly.  
"So, this thing is how we get home?" Joey asked as he walked around on their level, he saw no way to get back up if they were to drop down a level.  
"No, I don't think it is Joey. What do you associate with the infinity symbol?" Yami asked as he walked up next to the slightly taller teen.  
"Um, never ending. Going on forever."  
"Could it also be a loop?"  
"Yeah, I guess. It does loop around anyway," Joey nodded.  
"What if this is the Streams of Time Kain mentioned? It may only be a means to peek into time, not our method of transport home."   
"Time Streaming Device is more correct. Or the Chronoplast, whichever you prefer to call it as," an elderly and frail sounding voice called from an unseen vantage.  
"Who's there?" Joey demanded as he twirled around to see nothing.  
"Oh come now, you should be relived to have stumbled upon another human and not a vampire. Or do you prefer the company of the undead more?" the voice said as it's owner finally came into the light. A tall and thin old man leaned on a long staff, he stood on the same tier as them but on the other side of the room. His hood obscured most of his features, his robe far more elaborate than clothing they had seen others in.  
  
"Who are ya?" Joey asked loudly.  
"Does it matter?" he paused, "I suppose it does, so that we may address each other. You may simply call me The Oracle. You have stumbled upon my dwelling; I do not need your names, young Yugi and Joey." His voice held a certain edge that made Yami a bit uncomfortable, the old man was hiding something and Yami knew it.  
"How did you...?" Joey's eyes widened in surprise.  
"The Oracle knows all and sees all, boy. Did you think I could hold such a title if I was ignorant and blind to such things?"  
Joey didn't answer, only grumbled.  
The Oracle smirked a bit, even from the great distance Yami could see it. The old man had snake in the grass written all over him.  
"You seek Kain, do you not?" The Oracle spoke after a while. He began to slowly close the distance between himself and the teens.  
Yami narrowed his eyes as Joey answered positively.  
"You think you know enough to find him?" The Oracle chuckled.  
"We were kinda expecting him to find us," Joey replied.  
"Oh, but if he knows this he will not show himself. He likes to think he controls meetings, and bending to your will is not pleasing to him. You shall need to find him instead," The Oracle replied as he stopped a good distance from the two.  
"And how do we go about doing that? No one knows his dwelling," Yami said with arms crossed over his chest. The amusement drained from the old man's face.  
"Have you not listened at all?" he growled sourly.  
"I have, but why offer this to us? We haven't asked for anything and I doubt it would come without cost," he replied flatly.  
"Cost?" he chuckled, the amusement returning, "You have nothing to offer me, there is nothing I wish of you. Besides, all I can offer is a direction to take. You must find your way there."  
"And what would this direction be?" Yami asked, his gaze unmoving from the Oracle.  
"Take the gate to Dumah's symbol and venture past the walled city, through the frozen mountain pass. Where carved stone rooms mar the surface of untamed mountains you will find a pass. The sun dial holds no importance to your destination, it tells you that you have gone to far and to look behind it. Beyond the pass lies Dark Eden, the smoke stack will give you sight of Kain's stronghold. How you gain access to it is your own task. If you survive the land and claim entry, then you need only comb the fortress for Kain."  
"That's it?" Joey quirked a brow.  
"It is all you need to know," The Oracle replied before he turned around. "Take heed, it will not be easy." He began to walk away again.  
"Hence the 'if you survive' part," Yami thought to himself.  
  
Moebius paused for a moment as he set the Time Streaming Device to take him back to where he belonged. They didn't need to know who he really was, it was better that they didn't; he had managed to set the two teens up and if they pursued Kain, he would most definitely view them as a threat. With enough prodding the two would do exactly what Moebius wished and would be forced to face Kain. If this worked, everything that would come later would be a breeze. He would have to make sure to relock this time frame up so Kain could not view it at his leisure. For things to work right, Kain could not know the boys had met with the long dead Guardian of Time. The old Time Streamer looked behind him for a moment to see the two boys watching him carefully. He turned his head to hide a smile as he climbed steps the boys hadn't seen before then. The Streamer deftly strode across the top tier and into a glowing doorway. Once he had past the threshold, the machinery slowly came to a stop. Deathly silence settled in the room and surrounded the teens.  
"So, do we go or not?" Joey said quietly, it was almost as if he was too afraid to break the silence.  
"I honestly don't think we should. Something didn't feel right. I don't trust The Oracle. In any event, this place is no good either. Let's head back to the gate and we can figure out where to go from there." Yami stopped Joey just before the gate and had the taller teen heft him up, Yami took a small bit of glowing crystal from three lamps and put it in the bag. He thought they might come in handy later. 

* * *

If you DO know anything about the Legacy of Kain, don't worry. I'm not gonna screw up anything in it. I'm trying my damnedest to make this fit in without screwing things up. I want a crossover, but nothing that would rewrite LoK. As for Yu-Gi-Oh!, I'm trying not to mess things up as well. Doubt I'm doing too well a job on it though.


	5. The Elder

Go me, I found a way to get the Shadow Realm involved. Well, kinda... a bit different here.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
Legacy of Kain characters, setting and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.   
  


* * *

  
  
The frigid air seeped into everything, any doubts they had of being able to remember Dumah's gate symbol fade once they left the gate room.  
"Man, he wasn't kiddin on that frozen thing. I think my hair has turned to icicles," Joey shivered violently again. His jacket was heavier than Yugi's and had let the smaller teen use the extra shirt. Not like it would fit him anyway, had come from Yugi's bag after all. They trudged through the mid-calf deep snow as more flakes innocently fell, the spears had been returned to the slings they wore so their hands could be tucked into pockets. The wind kicked them up into small flurries that stung the eyes from time to time.  
"We can't stay in this for long, the snow is caked on boots and pants now. I'm going numb, we'll have severe frostbite before long."  
"We're inda middle of nowhere, Yuug, how do we get out of it?"  
"Turn back and hope the snowfall lessens?" Yami replied. He was forced to raise an arm as wind howled through the mountains bringing heavier snow.  
"Sounds good to me, get outta this mess," Joey yelled over the wind. Moving as best they could, both boys backtracked to the gate room. They slumped to the ground for a moment's rest.  
"Best get this ice and snow offa us 'fore it melts," Joey muttered as he looked at himself.  
"Not just yet, there was a torch burning just beyond the room. And some wood scattered. I doubt it will burn, but some heat is better than none," Yami tried to say through chattering teeth.  
"And why not take the ice off?" Joey inquired.  
"We're going back out into the cold, it can act as a sort of shield. We're wet under the ice, and cold on it won't feel none too great," Yami replied as got to his feet.  
"Er, I guess." Joey shrugged.  
  
A quick run back out into the immediate area turned up a small amount of tender. They set the fire up right in the gate room, it was the warmest place and shielded enough from the cold. Reluctantly, clothing had been removed to dry over the fire, luckily it was just shoes, pants and jackets. The two sat huddled in undershirts and shorts.  
"Didja happen ta see the sky when we were out? It was almost black, couldn't see the tops of the cliffs."  
Yami nodded as he placed his back against the wall. They had set the fire up close to it, allowing it to warm the stone. It would take a while before their garments were dried, the fire was so small; most of the tender was too wet to be of use.  
"The air was also more sulfuric, we must be close to the smoke stake The Oracle spoke of." Yami wondered aloud. He closed his eyes and slowly his features melted back into the younger and smaller visage of Yugi.  
"Yami said he wished to think about something while we get warmed and dried," Yugi piped once he was in control. He wriggled his toes near the fire, hoping to dry his socks quicker. They were damp, and not soaked so it wouldn't take too long. Joey sighed as he settled against the warm stone, a slight smile crossing his lips as he got comfortable.  
"Hey," Yugi said suddenly, "remember the talk of magic earlier?"  
"Yeah, what of it?" Joey asked, his eyes were half lidded.  
"Well, you think we could tap into it?"  
"Huh?" Joey's eyes shot open at the comment. "How so?"  
"I don't know, something that would help us. Like, how in the Shadow Realm the monsters on the cards were real..."  
"OH! I see what yer gettin at. Heh, Yuug, that would make things so much easier on us if we could. But, how would it work? You just pull out a card an summon? I mean, just draw from the deck or can ya pick the card yourself?"  
Yugi shrugged as he pulled his deck out. "It's just an idea, not even sure if it would work."  
"Heart of the cards, gotta mean something more than just being useful in a regular Duel," Joey raised an eyebrow.  
_What about trying to travel in the Shadow Realm itself? We could use it to get past dangers. I doubt any threats could use the method to follow us._ Yami spoke to Yugi mentally.  
Joey caught the thoughtful expression on Yugi's face and inquired about what was on his mind.  
"Joey, would you care to try traveling in the Shadow Realm?" he stopped, he had more to say but wanted to get Joey's reaction first.  
The blonde stared at him unblinking for a moment. "Yugi, no offence, but I hate that place. I have nuthin but bad memories from it, I don't wanna think of goin back."  
"And if it's better than what we have come across so far, would you reconsider?"  
"Maybe," he shrugged.  
"The snow wouldn't affect us, it would be cold but not this cold," Yugi reminded him.  
"I dunno Yuug, this place is different an all... you sure it would work the same?"  
"Yami says he and I can test it and tell you about it."  
Joey's eye widened. "You can't just leave me here! What happens if you don't make it back, what do I do?"  
"We _will_ make it back. You have Yami's and my word."  
"Wait, you ain't tryin it now, are ya?"  
"Once clothing is dried, we are."  
Joey only nodded and brought his knees to his chest, he didn't like the idea but was curious to see if it would work. He tilted his head forward and allowed his hair to obscure his face and glanced sideways at where Yugi sat, thumbing through his deck and looking at monsters. Apparently that idea was still fresh in his mind, Joey'd rather they tried that but didn't want to seem pushy. Not now at least, nothing too hard had befallen them and Joey didn't wish to start a small rift that might cause trouble later.  
  
Yami sat quietly in his Soul Room, he could hear everything going on outside, part through the mental link and part just through the Puzzle walls. On top of hearing conversation, he could feel emotions. Naturally, Yugi's were strongest, but he could get some from others as well. He had to be careful about how he felt, as Yugi could feel his emotions in return. He wasn't sure if the bond was strong enough to allow Yugi to pick up on others' emotions or not. Somehow Yami doubted it, else Yugi might have mentioned what he had been feeling. Something about Nosgoth, he could feel the land itself. It seemed to cry out for help, it was, well, malnourished and uncared for. It had been strongest in the Pillars' building, Yami didn't pay too much mind to it until he learned about the Pillars. It was a bit unsettling to be able to feel something that great. Could there be a reason they were sent to Nosgoth? The Oracle seemed adamant about them finding Kain. But why? As much as they had learned of him, nothing about his power was listed. There was minor bits of information about his vampire "sons", but Yami nor Joey thought it important enough to look further into. After all, it was Kain they had dealt with; no one else.  
  
He didn't know why, but he felt a strong urge to venture into the Shadow Realm now, after the idea was pitched it was almost as if something was drawing him there. When he thought about it, it did make him want to pass the idea off. But curiosity was winning out. He would wait for clothing to dry first, he didn't relish the idea of being stuck in something wet. On the upside, at least in the Shadow Realm he and Yugi could stand as two persons, Yami wasn't sure he was strong enough to do it in the normal realm, he could appear as a ghost image but hadn't learned how to solidify himself yet. There were times when he would wish with all his soul he could walk among everyone again, without having to push Yugi into his Soul Room. And times in which he was glad he had no material form.  
  
_Yugi, if you'll warn Joey I'll take us to the Shadow Realm now._ Yami warned once both boys had reclaimed their dried clothing.  
"I guess this means yer gonna try it now, huh?" Joey asked before Yugi could say a word. The smaller teen shook his head and took Joey by the arm.  
"We'll be back, I promise." He turned Joey's hand over and placed something in his open palm. "And when I get back I'll be expecting you to hand that back to me."  
Joey didn't need to look to know what it was, he held Yugi's Duel Monsters deck gingerly and stepped back as Yami took over once more.  
"I'll bring him back safe and sound, don't worry at all," he assured the other teen.  
"Yeah yeah, now go. 'Fore you change my mind about allowin this."  
  
Joey watched as reality warped then Yami's figure faded away. He snorted and kicked a rock before sitting down next to the fire. "You better come back," he growled.  
  
Yugi's head spun and he felt weak, he took a step and faltered. Strong hands caught him before he fell, Yugi turned back and smiled to Yami, "Thank you," he said as he righted himself.  
Yami frowned a bit as he looked around, Yugi felt it too. "It's not cold..." the latter said.  
"How odd, then again I suppose the Shadow Realm might be different here. It's still in muted tones, at least." He waved a hand to the blue and green colors that made up everything. The fire was still there, burning in eerie blue and purple shades. But Joey was no where to be seen.   
"He won't show here, living breathing organisms won't show unless they accompany those in a shift," Yami replied before Yugi could ask the question.  
"This is interesting," Yugi chimed as he ran his hand over the fire. "Can't feel it."  
"Because it's not 'real.' Things are a bit different here. In fact, I forgot we wouldn't be able to open the door," Yami scowled.  
"Why not?"  
"This is only a cold mirror image of the other realm. Things change in it, not here. We can't open doors; they have to be open when we get here."  
"What if Joey opens it while we remain here?"  
"I don't know, really. We might see a change or we might not."  
"Sounds confusing," Yugi wrinkled his nose.  
"I try not to think about it, really. It can give you quite the headache," Yami chuckled.  
"Yeah, I believe you," Yugi sighed and rubbed his head.  
"However, I wonder..." Yami mused as he walked up to the gate. Yugi followed, letting his taller counterpart lead the way. Always in his mind they would look about the same, now was no different. Every detail down to the backpack and spear sling was copied, only the hair, undershirt and naturally height was different. Yugi was startled out of his thoughts when the gate hummed to life.  
"That was unexpected," Yami blinked.  
"Wait, why can it work if the door won't?"  
"I... don't know. But look," Yami pointed.  
"Hey, it's that stone face thing. But now it looks lit up like all the other doors were. Should we?"  
"Why not? It's worth a look. It might be a door that's only open in this realm," Yami turned to him without stepping off the rune. "After you," he motioned.  
  
Joey was on his feet now, pressed up against the wall as much as he could be. The gate had turned itself on, he kept expecting someone or something to come through. It was set on the weird greyed out image of the stone face, Joey had no idea what to expect. Just as it occurred to him to get his spear ready, the gate shut itself off. Confused, he drew the spear anyway and waved it around on the slightly raised gate platform. He found nothing but still wasn't satisfied. He sat back down, carefully clutching the weapon. "That better of been you two," he said even though no one could hear him.  
  
The other side of the gate was the same as the previous. All except the fact that the gate room itself was vastly different. The walls weren't the grey carved stone, but looked more water worn. There was a pattern of swirls repeating all over the place. It was only interrupted by the stone face, it too had the swirl motif going. The forehead and chin eventually faded into swirls. Tentacle-like swirls. On either side of each carved face, near the ceiling, was a hook-like fixture, it too was carved as a tentacle. All around the muted sounds similar to the Lake of he Dead drifted about.  
"The place seems to scream squid," Yugi murmured. Yami nodded in agreement.  
"It makes sense, notice the shimmer of colors on the wall? It's caused by water."  
"So, we're in water?" Yugi gasped.  
"I don't know, it might be reflecting from somewhere else," Yami tried to comfort his Light.  
_No, there is no reflection or trickery at hand. You are indeed submerged. Here, water has neither heft nor lift. It is as if it was air._ The voice came from everywhere and nowhere at once, it was old, powerful and full of wisdom. Something else was there, Yami could only pick up hints of it. The harder he tried to figure out what it was, the more it slipped away and faded.  
"Where are you?" Yugi cried as he spun around.  
_You will not find me that way. And are you positive you wish to see me? You would be the first mortals to do so. First that were still alive at the time._  
Yami narrowed his eyes and pointed down one of two halls, he stalked down it with Yugi in tow.  
_Persistent one you are. But you have nothing to worry over. You have met my Oracle?_ The voice questioned. Yami stopped in his tracks and scowled.  
_No, I am not him. He is merely my servant. Are you not following his word to find Kain?_ The voice inquired.  
"Should we?" Yami demanded as he and Yugi walked down a slight incline through a twisting hall, the floor too had the swirl pattern on it.  
_Well I cannot see why not. He holds the means for you to return to your home._  
"Does he now? I'm not so sure that he does know," Yami said defiantly.  
_You dare to question me child?_ The voice picked up a hostile tone. Yugi had remained quiet, he didn't know what to say.  
"We arrive here mysteriously, we first meet Kain who assumes we stand against him and now two other persons and a whole township are urging us to do something. The township may not have said anything, but it was the general air while we were there," Yami replied. He slowed his pace as the hall ended and opened into a large cavern. Yugi yelped and ran ahead of him, when Yami turned to see what had startled his Light, he was met with a massive tentacle.  
_Not what you were expecting?_ the voice chuckled deeply.  
"Clithu Elder God," Yami hissed sharply. Yugi suddenly knew why the tentacle motif had been in used, it was symbolic of the being they were talking to.  
_Such resentment for one you know nothing about,_ the Elder said lowly.  
"Where is the rest of you?" Yami questioned as he looked around the room, only more tentacles were found.  
_The rest of me? Not here, I span throughout the whole of Nosgoth. There is much more to me than you could possibly see._  
"All of Nosgoth?" Yami raised a brow. There was silence, the Elder seemed to know what he was getting at.  
_Are you accusing me of being the curse this land is suffering from?_ the Elder rumbled.  
"What else could it be?" Yami shot back.  
_Kain's defiance, have you learned nothing of him? His life is a cancer to this land. As long as he lives Nosgoth will be damned to this sullen state._  
"Sounds to me like you are suggesting we do something about Kain."  
_You think he would willingly send you back to your dimension?_  
"If you are an God, why have you not stopped him if he's such a threat?" Yugi finally spoke up.  
_I am bound here with his life force, unable to do what I must. I can watch, but never participate._  
Yami didn't like that answer, more was going on that this Elder would let on. For the time being, he would drop everything. He didn't feel like getting on the bad side of a God of the Underworld.  
"What is this place?" Yugi asked as he stepped further into the room.  
_The bowels of the Lake of the Dead._  
"The swirling vortex of water we saw?" Yami cocked his head to the side.  
_One and the same._  
So that explained the blue funnel in the middle of the room, it was the tip of the whirlpool. But the idea of where it put the two was rather unsettling.  
_Souls that find their way here never leave. It is the end of life, a collection of silenced beings._  
"Are we dead?" Yugi asked, his eyes growing wide.  
_Hardly, you are only visiting. But be warned, prolonged stay in this realm will weaken your hold on life. If you value it, you will not dwell in the Spectral Realm but return to the Material one instead._  
"Spectral Realm, is that what you call the Shadow Realm?" Yugi questioned.  
_Spectral Realm, Spectral Plane or the Underworld are common phrases. Your Shadow Realm has not been used to name this plane before._  
"A name is a name. But we will not be staying to discuss it further. My Light and I will return to meet our friend, clithu," Yami announced loudly.  
_You will not be beyond my reach if that is what you believe. You have made contact here and I can reach you there from hereon out._  
"Well that's just great," Yami grumbled.  
_You will need my guidance, child,_ the Elder said forcefully.  
"That's about all you can offer," Yami hissed in reply.  
_Mind your tongue, you are after all simply a spirit. I could easily claim you if I wished so. You have no flesh with which you are bound to._  
Yami froze in his tracks, but ushered Yugi onto the gate.  
"How do you know what I am?" he demanded.  
_You enter my domain and question how I know what I do? I could not hold my title if I was not omnipotent._  
"Omnipotent? But yet you are forced to get someone else to do your dirty work, how does that work?"  
_Do not anger me or I will claim your soul and that of your Light as well._  
Yami's eyes narrowed and he balled his hands into fists. What could he do? This was a god he was dealing with. While Yugi and Joey might remain unharmed, the Elder's reach could easily claim Yami. And this was not where he wanted everything to end for him.  
_You have no choice, little soul. If you wish to return to your world you will seek out Kain and gain the method you need._  
  
Yugi was waiting at the gate by the time Yami stalked up. He was scowling deeply, his features were hard and unforgiving. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, almost as if to help smooth his expression out.  
"Let's go," he spat as he stood on the rune. At his signal, Yugi passed through the gate. Once both were on the other side and it shut off, Yami dropped to one knee and wrapped his arms around Yugi, willing the two into the Material Realm.  
  
He hadn't even gotten over the rush of the gate starting the first time, and then it did it again. Joey hopped to his feet and held the spear as if it was a club, his eyes scanned the area and he tightened his grip on the   
smooth wood. Movement caught his eyes and he swung. The figure caught his swing and held it. As he watched, Yami phased back into view, he was on one knee but stood quickly.  
"Ah, sorry man. That gate scared the begeezus out of me," he sighed and relaxed tense muscles.  
"You saw it activate?" The sour look on Yami's face faded some.  
Joey nodded and clipped his spear back in the sling once Yami released it.   
"So... What happened? You look a bit, I dunno."  
"Ran into someone," he spat.  
"What, who? Anyone we know?" Joey asked anxiously.  
"No, damned clithu elder god," Yami muttered.  
"Clithu, like squid?" Joey's posture straightened.  
"Exactly," Yami growled, "and he wants us to find Kain. And destroy him to get our way home."  
"Whoa, what? Can we do that? I only wanted to get him to let us go home. I didn't wanna hafta mess with him any further."  
"Do you really think he would give us what we want willingly?"  
There was silence then Joey shook his head slowly.  
"You won't have to worry about going into the Spectral Realm, Joey. I don't want you to have to put up with his demands as well. Making contact that way allows us to be able to hear him in this realm," Yami said before he relinquished his command and let Yugi take over once more.  
"You can still talk to him?" Joey asked.  
"I think so at least, he hasn't said anything yet so I don't know."  
"But, you weren't gone all that long," Joey scratched his head. "How could you have learned anything? I mean, the gate flashed on then off, I sat down and it turned back on and off again before you showed up..."  
"Really? We had quite a walk before we found the Elder. That gate leads to the bottom of your Soul Soup Lake, by the way."  
"Right, another reason not to go into the... Spectral Realm? I thought it was the Shadow Realm."  
"The Elder called it the Spectral Realm and Plane, so I guess that's what it's called here," Yugi shrugged.  
"Anyway, should we see if the snow has let up and move on?" Joey inquired.  
"Sounds like a plan to me. We can get out of here sooner then."  
"Oh, Yuug, here ya go," Joey brought his hand out of his coat pocket and placed Yugi's deck in his upturned hand. "Kept em like you asked," he smiled.  
"Thank you, Joey."  
  
They needed to open the heavy door anyway, the smoke was becoming too thick in the room and had no outlet. Tendrils raced out and swirled into the air outside. It was still frigid, but the snow was barely falling now. If they could walk where the snow was thinnest, they'd make it all right through the cold. Directly in front of the gate room stood the walled city, they saw no means of entry to it but didn't care, it wasn't where they wanted to be. The pass seemed longer than it really was, the cold chilling them to the bone and making movements slow. They had just past an area of stone rooms stacked on top of one another, according to what the Oracle told them they were getting close. Their luck didn't hold up much longer, a Dumahim vampire lunged out at them from around a turn.  
"Didn't we throw onna ya into the Soul Soup?" Joey snarled as his cold fingers fumbled with his spear.  
"Just get it dazed and run. We need to get out of the cold," Yugi cried out. He didn't want to face the vampire, but Yami was too busy brooding in his Soul Room and Yugi didn't have the heart to disturb him.  
  
After leaving the vampire dazed, the two boys ducked into a small cave. It held a large fire in the back, perfect for warming themselves on. The vampire followed them, it now blocked the only way out.  
"Didn't we learn fire could kill em?" Joey asked as he watched the creature.  
"Fire can kill anything, Joey," Yugi replied.  
"I know that, but we got fire here. Duh!"  
"How do we get the fire to it?"  
"No, we make it go to the fire."  
Before Yugi could respond, Joey dashed forward and swung his spear at the vampire. He slashed and rammed it with the tip.  
"A little help, Yuug!" Joey grunted as he ducked a swipe. The smaller teen ran up and stabbed the vampire in the calf. The large creature buckled and fell back. Joey tried to slide it across the cold stone floor with the butt of his spear, he moved it slightly before the vampire got back to it's feet. While off balance, Joey took a gamble and rammed it in the chest with his shoulder. It stumbled and reeled; the creature moved back and unwillingly stepped into the fire. It roared and thrashed flaming limbs as it ran past the two teens.  
"It... caught easily," Joey muttered as he watched the whole figure become engulfed in flames.  
"Odd, went up like it was covered in oil. Oh well, it's gone and that's all I care about," Yugi stared wide-eyed at the burning corpse.  
Joey prodded it a few times with his spear to make sure it was dead. Once satisfied he and Yugi spent a little more time around the fire before moving on.  
  


* * *

  
  
So much running around, and they're gonna be doing quite a bit more. Sent all over the place, whee. Such fun. 


	6. There Are Two

Had enough yet? Mr. Scary and the squid still have more coming up, not just yet but they will =B  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
Legacy of Kain characters, setting and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.   
  


* * *

  
  
Here the snow was mixed with blood, it was coppery in many places and the stench was all around. Between it and the unseen sulfur, the two teens weren't sure if they wanted to be breathing at the moment.  
"Ergh, we went too far. Ain't that a sundial?" Joey pointed with his spear. Yugi had to strain to see through the hazy area, but he spotted it as well.  
"Well where else is there to go? I didn't see any way to get up into some of those stone rooms. And they looked to be pretty shallow."  
Cursing from Joey caused Yugi to turn around quickly, the taller teen caught the boy's surprise and apologized.  
"Didn't see anything, well, not a vampire. But look, I think that is where we gotta go," he extended a slender arm up to a cliff face far above their heads. It was so tall, the haze of the air around almost didn't allow them to see the top of the structure that lined the cliff side mountain pass.  
"How do we get up there?" Yugi wondered aloud as he almost fell back in his effort to see the top.  
"Climb, how else?" Joey grumbled at the idea.  
"But, it's cold, foot and hand holds are almost non existent and, well, just look at it," Yugi tried to organize all his excuses into one sentence.  
"But on the other side lies a possible way home, Yuug. We don't have anything else to go off of, it's better'n nothing..."  
"Yeah, it is," Yugi sighed. He looked back up the cliff, dreading the climb. But at the same time he knew it had to be done.  
  
Looking back down, he almost couldn't believe they had made it. Hands were numb and scraped, chests rose and fell quickly in an effort to regain breath. The thick, cold air wasn't helping much in that effort, but at least the climb was over. Joey leaned over the edge and looked back down, he didn't relish the idea of climbing back down later. Everything was surrounded by cliffs in this dead world, so he was sure they hadn't seen the last of the them. His stomach reminded him they had yet to eat.  
"Yours too, huh?" Yugi asked as he heard.  
"Yeah, least we got somethin though," Joey replied as he dug through the animal skin bag he carried. Everything he had was dried foods, but it would keep much better than fresh. The blonde divided a few items between the two of them and sat in silence as they ate slowly. After finishing, the two cautiously made their way through the high pass. As they traveled the air became more sulfuric and stale. It stung the eyes and got into the lungs. Thick smoke greeted them once they emerged, they were forced to find a way down. The cliff slopped, the first area that was designed as such. Eventually they were under the smoke. The cold had rapidly vanished, and it wasn't until they were almost upon the reason did they find out why. The land was scared, lava flows ran like veins through it; casting a harsh and unforgiving red glow on everything. Trees that had managed to survive were nothing more than hideous skeletal frames with gnarled branches twisting in horrifying ways. The heat rising off the lava made it almost unbearable.  
"From icecap to shores of hell, how fun," Joey complained as he removed his jacket and put it in his bag. Yugi followed suit and removed his blue one. The heat wasn't enough to harm bare flesh, but enough to make sleeves uncomfortable.  
"So this is Dark Eden?" Yugi said aloud.  
"I guess, hey, Yami's been quiet. Something up?"  
Yugi frowned at his comment, he had been so busy with things he hadn't noticed Yami had raised a shield, cutting their mental link off.  
"Yuug?"  
"Yami's not answering, I can't reach him."  
  
He'd been talking to the clithu for a while now, prodding deep into things and upsetting the Elder a great deal. It was no wonder Yami didn't wish Yugi to know of the events.  
"I don't understand why we have to do something. It isn't our problem to begin with, and why won't you give me a straight answer as to why we were brought here? I'm beginning to think that you yourself do not know," Yami growled.  
_You will know what I want you to, and how you got here is not important. You are here and if you wish to leave you will complete the task at hand,_ the voice said vehemently.  
"I grow tired of messing with you, clithu. I don't trust you further than I could throw you. And judging by your visage, that would be not at all."  
_Who could you trust? And who would you let trust you? Tell me, how do you think the township would react if they found you to be a fraud? You and your simple friend used your misbegotten status to benefit yourselves, you played them for fools._  
"We only took what was needed, no more. They will be understanding."  
_Will they? Nosgoth has been hard on them, they are not as quick to forgive and forget as you seem to think. Would you care to test your thesis? I could easily send your corporeal counterpart and his companion back to the humans armed with the knowledge you are not of this world. The only beings they know of that are not of this world are demons; they are treated no better than the vampire menace._  
"And what would that accomplish? You would lose your tools against Kain."  
_Would I? Do you not think I would have another method should the first fail?_  
"Then why haven't you used them instead of us?"  
_He has not arrived yet, and if you complete the task at hand there will be no need for him._  
"Something tells me you were counting on us being the easier persons to manipulate. If we refuse we simply get sent back to the township which will learn the truth about us. Worse fates could be handed out."  
_And they will, I will steal you from your corporeal counterpart and leave the two of them unarmed. You will helplessly watch the humans punish them and you shall remain mine for all of eternity._  
"You wouldn't dare!" Yami hissed.  
_Do you need a reason to complete the task or not?_  
"I have dealt with persons like you before and in the end I will triumph."  
_Pegasus? You compare me to him?_ a deep laugh rumbled through Yami's Soul Room. _There are things worse than him. And do not look so surprised, I have looked into your soul and mind as well as Yugi's. I know all you know and you know only what I or another tells you._  
"I will find Kain, but what I do at that point shall be of my own doing."  
_We shall see, Dark one._  
  
The terrain hadn't changed since they arrived in the forsaken place. It was hazardous, areas that looked solid were merely frail coverings to the lava veins below. Yugi had almost fallen into once such hole, if not for Joey he might be down one foot. It wasn't surprising that once they found a building they made a wild dash for it, anything to get out of the lava fields. The building was old and in somewhat decent condition. It looked like a cathedral of some sort, ornate doorways and windows. Most had been long since broken, allowing the sulfur laden air to seep in and taint everything.  
"I'm gonna gag, I swear," Joey hissed as he held his shirt over his nose.  
"I think I understand the name Dark Eden, it's the opposite of everything Eden stood for," Yugi coughed. He too had pulled his shirt up so the collar sat over the bridge of his nose. It helped somewhat, but still the stench of sulfur and something else hung around.  
"Whoa, cool it Yuug," Joey warned as his hand shot out in front of the other teen. "Look down there," he pointed down a stairwell to a figure that stalked about.  
"What... is that?" Yugi squinted, whatever it was, it was huge. Well muscled with large horns, no ears? They flopped about lightly as cloven feet stamped out the rhythm of movement. It's massive head bobbed and swung slightly with each step. Suddenly the creature stopped and tipped it's face to the air. Teeth glinted in the light, even though it's mouth was closed. the nose worked frantically and eventually brought it's gaze to the two teens.  
"Um, oops. Guess we're upwind..." Joey stuttered as the creature lowered itself into an attack position. It made a sound akin to a bark and a few more like it scuttled out of shadows, one behind the two.   
"This looks grim," Yugi bit his lip as he pulled his spear out.  
"We can take em," Joey said confidently.  
"Yami, where are you?" Yugi asked inwardly, he received no answer.  
  
The vampire behind them was the first to do anything, it charged and slashed at Joey. He managed to dodge the attack, but the follow through hit Yugi. The smaller boy was sent sprawling across the floor by the tremendous force. He ended up at the feet of one of the other vampires. It snorted and kicked at him but did nothing else. Yugi scrambled away from it and back to the center. Much to his horror he found they were closing in on himself and Joey, it left no room for escape.  
  
He swore the fiend had a smile on it's thick lips. Joey swung again and landed a blow to the massive figure's chest. The vampire snorted and knocked the spear out of the blonde's hand. Joey dropped to his knees and performed a leg sweep, it knocked the bigger figure over. While it struggled to get up, Joey lunged for his spear only to watch as another of the brutes kicked it behind the circle of vampires. As his eyes followed it, Joey caught site of a green banner with a familiar symbol on it.  
"Turel's territory!" he cried as Yugi ran past him. The second most powerful of Kain's Lieutenants, the vampiric offspring certainly did hold their title well.  
  
With a yell, Yugi let lose his spear. It sailed neatly through the air and found it's mark in the vampire's heart. The monster screamed and clawed at the shaft, trying to get it out. He failed and eventually flopped over lifelessly. The other vampires closed in.  
  
"Where the hell is Yami?" Joey yelled as he pressed his back against Yugi's.  
"He won't answer me!" the smaller teen was almost in tears at this point, he couldn't believe it was about to end for him and his friend.  
"I'm gonna try something," Joey murmured as he dug through the bag slung across his chest. His eyes lit up a bit as he found what he was looking for. "Heart of the cards, don't fail me now. Let's see what you can really do."  
"Joey, WHAT?" Yugi spun around as his friend drew a card out. A card, what could it possibly do? They hadn't tried what they spoke of earlier and it seemed like the dumbest idea in the world at the moment. Joey held the card over his head and closed his eyes, he willed the monster into existence and much to his and everyone's surprise; it worked.  
  
The Turelim scattered as one of their own fell lifeless to the ground. It's head had been neatly sliced off along with part of an arm. The Flame Swordsman stood ready to attack again, his fingers gripping the hilt of his blade tightly. The blue of his attire complimenting the orange of his head piece and armor plating. The broad sword shone brightly in the reddish glow that lit everything.   
"No way," Joey stared on dumbfounded. That was the last thing he expected to happen, he thought the card would give them luck somehow, despite how much he had wished the image would come to life. The living card stared forward, watching the perplexed vampires. With one swift movement, he decapitated the vampire Yugi had staked, allowing the boy to retrieve his spear. Joey did the same and reclaimed his from where it had been kicked.  
"How long do ya suppose we can keep a card summoned?" Joey asked, half expecting the Flame Swordsman to vanish.  
"If it's anything like the game, once destroyed I assume," Yugi replied.  
"I'm glad it worked, I can't tell ya how hard my heart was beating when I pulled the card out. Had nothing else to fall back on..."  
"I'm just wondering _how_ you summoned him," Yugi shook his head.  
"Maybe there is some magic left in this dead land yet," the all too familiar voice called out. "Impressive, you summon creatures as if you were a sorcerer. Yet, I know you hold no such rank," Kain said as he strode over the floor. The Turelim tucked themselves into shadows, moving far away from the Lord of Nosgoth. Strangely enough, Yugi felt more comfortable in the old vampire's presence than he had before. Kain seemed to pick up on the feeling and raised his eyebrow.  
"You seem different child. Earlier I felt another soul within you and now I feel nothing," he drawled on.  
"Yami is speaking to someone and has shut himself off to everyone," Yugi replied. He was surprised that Kain had seen that.  
The vampire's features darkened. "Who?" he asked simply.  
Yugi opened his mouth to reply but closed it again, he didn't know if he should answer.  
Kain frowned and stepped closer. The Flame Swordsman raised his blade and Kain stopped.  
"Call your attack dog off. For the time being I am of no threat to you. This place, however, is. As soon as I leave those vampires will come out again and resume what they started. No one happens upon this place; you have come on a mission."  
"So what if we are?" Joey scowled.  
"You are being mislead, boy," Kain snapped back. He furrowed his brow for a moment then pulled his disappearing act. He reappeared right in between the boys, he clamped a clawed hand on a shoulder of each and took them with him.  
  
Joey's head was spinning madly, he fell to his knees about the same time Yugi did. The clatter of retreating footsteps was all the two could hear. Once he felt safe enough, Joey opened his eyes. Much to his surprise he was in the Pillar room.  
"Did you really think I would take you to were I reside?" Kain asked as he lowered himself into his throne. Before he had done so, he drew the oddly warped and wavelike blade that had been secured to his back. The hilt was decorated with a fanged skull, protrusions like thick bat wings stretched out on either side of it. He tapped the hilt with one claw, the clicking sound echoed throughout the empty room.  
"Tell me what he has told you," Kain said at length.  
"Who?" Yugi asked as he got to his feet.  
"The squid," came the tart reply.  
"I don't know nuthin," Joey muttered.  
"I did not ask you, I was speaking to unique haired one," Kain snarled. "As I said before, no one dares venture to Dark Eden unless they are on a mission."  
"We were told you held the key to getting us back to where we came from," Yugi said slowly.  
"Hmm, interesting seeing as how I have not a clue as to how you got here in the first place."  
"We had no other option, it seemed doable," Yugi sighed.  
"Yes, about as doable as traveling back through time and getting the Guardian of Dimension, Azimuth the Planar, to send you back. And, that was not a suggestion. I will not be one to put false ideas in your head. You wouldn't know where to start and I do not relish the idea of helping you when you are still very much an enigma."  
"Then who will help us?" Joey demanded.  
"In Nosgoth, no one. Deception has been staple for as long as I can remember. It is almost as if everyone is born knowing how to wield it."  
"And how do we know you aren't lying right now?" Yugi hissed.  
"How do you?" Kain chuckled. "I will be honest with you, manipulation only occurs when you can be of use to someone. Ring a bell?" he quirked a brow.  
"So you know what the Elder wanted us to do, then?" Yugi answered with a question.  
"Always, it never changes. But you were willing to accept this without much thought, were you not?"  
"Well, kind of. He said you were the cause for everything that has happened to this land and by destroying you we would find our way home as well as save Nosgoth. I'll be honest, if I'm going home I don't really care about this land. It isn't my worry."  
"Tell me though, how can you be sure my death would right things? Yes, I was responsible for the decay you see. But, not solely. I too was manipulated, and through that this happened. I rule the land and I am immortal. Do you really think I would pride myself on a damned land? What would there be for me to rule? No, I just have to wait for the correct moment and I will right things. However, your presence here is unsettling. You could throw everything off and I will not settle for it. I hold power over Nosgoth, but not in the way you have been lead to believe. There is nothing I can do for you, you are on your own."  
  
_In the time you have been here with me you have missed much. Lower your shields and see what your Light is up to,_ the Elder said in a deadly tone.  
Yami scowled and lowered them a small amount. He had totally cut himself off from Yugi and had returned to the Spectral Realm and the chamber under the Abyss. His eyes grew wide once he learned the current situation.  
_Tell me, are you not his protector? And yet you have left him at the mercy of that fiend. You will fail him yet, Dark Soul._  
"He is innocent, you cannot bend his will to your liking. He will not do what I had refused to," Yami growled as he began to walk out of the chamber.  
_Perhaps he will do nothing. But you have left him alone and unguarded. Stay away much longer and he might forget you; disown you and cast you aside. Let him down, and you are mine._  
Yami took off running, right to the gate. He had to get to the Pillars were his Light and Joey were, he couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to his charge.  
_Run little soul, run! Fulfill your task and earn your passage home._  
  
"We will find a way home, Mr. Scary." Joey had chosen to make that the name he used to insult Kain with.  
"I am not doubting that you will, you managed to surprise me there in that pack of Turelim. Perhaps your cards are your way out. The sooner you are gone, the better."  
"Then these cards might also hold power to do something about you," Yugi stated as he shuffled his deck.  
"Try anything, and I will destroy them. I want you gone; that is why I am allowing you to keep them. First sign I see that you intend to use them against me and I will not hesitate." Kain stiffened in his throne a bit, only Yugi knew why. He felt Yami return and fully lower his shields, finally Yugi could communicate with him once more.  
"I am a bit surprised that the squid failed to mention it is possible for your other half to walk beside you in this realm. He needs only to will himself here and he can do it. As to how he sustains himself, well that would be his own problem. I think your trinket might do it, though," Kain waved to the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi took a moment to speak to Yami about it before he took it off.  
"Yuug, what are you doing?" Joey asked, he honestly thought Yugi was about to give the Puzzle to the Vampire Lord.  
"Trying his suggestion."   
Yugi let the Puzzle go, it seemed to hover in midair; slowly a figure took form. The first noticeable feature was the hand holding the Puzzle. Before long, Yami stood in the room solid as any life form. Being that he had willed himself into existence, he was allowed to alter his look as he saw fit. His clothing had changed to something a bit more rugged; he had chosen to somewhat copy the style of clothing the Vampire Lord was adorned in, thick leather pants meant to keep the elements out with metal plated boots and gauntlets. Unlike the vampire, he had also chosen to wear a leather covering over his chest. The one thing he didn't have was a weapon, as it wouldn't be a part of him he couldn't form one. He slid the strap that held the Puzzle over his head, letting the gold inverted pyramid rest on his chest, the color blended nicely with the browns and black of his ensemble.  
"Oh, and you chose to dress like Mr. Scary, off all the things you coulda picked," Joey sighed.  
"At least he has good taste," Kain chuckled. A ghost of a smile touched the corner of his lips.  
"Your garment style goes well with the terrain, I deemed it worthy of copying because of that fact," Yami replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"You spent more time with the Elder, has he filled your head with more lies?"  
"A nuisance he was, so adamant about ending your life." Yami felt no need to mention the threats he had received if he didn't carry out the task.  
"But, you do not seem to share his feelings on the matter. Either you are very stubborn, or are trying to pull a stunt yourself," the vampire said cautiously.  
"I want nothing to do with your land, the clithu or anything else in Nosgoth. This is just as much an annoyance to me as it is to you. I don't wish to become involved in someone else's war."  
Kain wanted to remind him that the longer he stayed, the greater his chances of doing just that would be. But, he held his tongue; he felt age and wisdom far beyond the boy's looks.   
An awkward silence settled about the room, the three travelers stood unmoving as Kain idly toyed with his blade.  
"I don't like that Mr. Skull Head sword at all," Joey whispered to Yugi, the other teen nodded in reply.  
"The Soul Reaver," Kain said without looking at him. "Whispering will not do you any good, a vampire has excellent hearing and it is far too quiet in here for anything to drown out your voice," paused for a moment, allowing his comment to sink in. "The blade is said to be possessed, devouring the life force of it's fallen victims. And I warn you," he pointed to Yami, "that you are the most vulnerable to Nosgoth's surprises. You are a free soul, if your magic fails you this land will be your eternal resting place. Normally, I could find great use for a soul such as you in my ranks. But you are not easily controlled, all would be for naught."  
"I feel honored," the sarcasm was practically dripping off Yami's statement.  
"You should. I do not just randomly recruit vampires, there has to be a certain something there. You would make a fine Lieutenant, but I doubt my others would readily accept you."  
Yami gave him a puzzled look, Joey and Yugi did the same.  
"Just because you have not seen them is no reason to think they are not out there. You were rather close to Turel earlier, he had been the one to send that pack on you. I had not yet spoken to him or any of my other sons about you. You would have perished if I had no arrived then."  
"Why are the not involved in all of this?" Yami questioned.  
"No reason to involve them, and in a way they have all been... indisposed. Only Turel can freely leave his clan territory. The others are not so lucky, restrictions that evolution imposed on them prevents their departure. But, this is of no concern to you and I will go no further into it." Kain finished.  
  
"Are we just gonna sit around here forever talking?" Joey grumbled.  
"No, we won't. We should set out again," Yami said as he turned.  
"Nightfall is not far away, Nosgoth is less pleasant at that time. I would suggest you remain here for the night," Kain said as he stood up. All three teens narrowed their eyes as they turned back to the Vampire Lord.  
"Oh honestly, if I was going to kill you I would have done so by now. Enjoy the hospitality while you can. I will push you later into finding your way out. I will only put up with you for so long," he warned before he vanished.  
"This will be our third night here, tomorrow the third day," Yugi sighed.  
"We will get home, I swear to you," Yami replied.  
"I wanna sleep up in that room beyond the ledge. I don't like being out here where it's all open," Joey said as he let his gaze shift to the tall dome ceiling.  
"Do you think you could climb a support pillar to reach that ledge? I see no other means to reach it," Yami replied.  
"We'll find some way up. I just don like it here..."  
  
The most simple solution to getting on the ledge was to summon one of the taller monsters from the cards, once summoned the monster was to be on the defensive for the whole night; just in case. Even with the lingering uncertainty of their surroundings, the days events had made it easy for the three to fall asleep. Even Yami rested, while he didn't have a true body he had managed to expend a great deal of energy while dealing with the Elder and keeping himself cut off from Yugi for so long.  
  


* * *

  
  
Summoning monsters now, wonder what else they'll have to use the cards for. Well, as soon as it goes you you can see ;B 


	7. Strong Willed

Bah, I have nothing to say, so yeah, on with the chapter XP  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
Legacy of Kain characters, setting and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.  
  


* * *

  
  
Yugi was the first to awake the next morning. He had struggled with the massive doors that lead back out to where they had first meet Kain. Only reason he had done so was to relive himself. He felt awkward doing so over the edge of a cliff, but without a proper facility where else was he supposed to do it? Several times before he and Joey had been forced to empty their bladders in odd places. When he returned to where Yami and Joey slept, Yugi decided to rummage through his bag. They were in need of water, Joey too was running low. At least they were somewhat near a source water, they would have to head there before going anywhere else. Yugi frowned as his Summoned Skull growled lowly, it had sensed something. Carefully he made his way to the ledge and looked down to where the Skull was kneeling under the doorway. The skeletal gargoyle like figure stood up to it's full height, wings twitching slightly. Yugi wasn't expecting the sight he found. A woman studied the monster, she was a good deal away and features were blurred. However, Yugi was certain she was floating. He sat down and watched her, she seemed to be speaking to the Summoned Skull.   
"Which Clan do you hail from, fiend?" she asked. "I am not permitted to leave these grounds so I am unable to label you myself." She waited for a moment and received no answer. "Are you demon, then?" she asked, more forceful this time. "I do not wish to be taunted," she said sourly when she still received no reply. Yugi realized what he was seeing when the woman tilted her head to one side. Half her face was gone, the dull glint of bone shown in the firelight. He shuddered and backed up, not wishing to see anymore. He didn't want to mess with a ghost, everything else in Nosgoth was enough. Unfortunately, she had noticed him. A cold hand on Yugi's shoulder made him spin around in surprise, the woman was now on the ledge. He let out a small cry and started to run back to the others.  
"Do not fear me, child. I cannot harm you," she said in a gentle tone. Her voice was loud and close enough to snap Joey and Yami from their sleep.  
"What tha?" Joey exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet. Yami retained his composure as he slowly stood.  
"You should not be here, it is not safe," the specter warned.  
"We are fully aware of that fact, but it was a shelter for the night. And before you state the obvious, no we are not natives. We are looking for a means to return home, to our world," Yami explained.  
"Ariel cannot help you, I can only dispense that which others have forgotten," she said.  
"Wait, Ariel?" Joey asked. "You were the..."  
"Former Guardian of the Pillar of Balance. Yes, I have been bound to this place since death. I cannot leave nor find rest. I have lost track of the eons that have past," she replied solemnly. "Is that creature yours?" she asked as she motioned behind her, the Summoned Skull's head could barely be seen from where it carefully watched the happenings on the ledge.  
Yugi nodded and took the card out of his pocket before placing it back in his deck. The creature vanished instantly, leaving not a trace of it's presence.  
"What forms of magic have evolved since my demise? I learn of nothing as there is never any conversation here," she stated.  
"We can't say, this isn't Nosgoth's magic but our own," Yami replied. Ariel nodded and apologized, she had forgotten they already said they weren't native.  
"You should leave this place, children. I shall not hold you up any longer," Ariel announced before her form vanished from view.  
"So, uh, what just happened?" Joey scratched his head.  
"We met yet another figurehead of Nosgoth's past," Yami replied as he strode to the ledge. "As she said, let's leave this place. We shall stop by the Abyss for water."  
"Abyss?"  
"Another name for your Soul Soup Lake, Joey," Yami replied.  
"Does everything have half a million names here? Sheesh," the blonde shook his head.  
  
With water carriers and stomachs filled, the three were faced with the dilemma of where to go next.  
"Return to the human settlement. We need the knowledge that archive holds," Yami said as he crossed the aging bridge.  
"But, they're all weird there. We're gonna get hit with a million questions," Joey whined.  
"At least we really do have something to show along the lines of magic," Yugi said cheerfully.  
"And now we know what we need to find," Yami nodded. He used a leather strap to hold the spear he had picked up earlier, now he could pass through a gate with it.  
"Anyone remember the gate symbol?" Joey asked once everyone had entered the room.  
"One of two buildings. I remember one had more of a pointed top and the other was more rounded. The rounded top was the one we want," Yugi said slowly as he raked his brain.  
"If it isn't, we simply try the other," Yami offered a small smile.  
  
Their guess had been right, and having been there previously it was easy to find their way back to the archive. Anna was there once more, this time her father had left her to watch the archive on her own.  
"I remember you, but, there are two now," she said in amazement as she looked between Yugi and Yami.  
"A bit of magic," Yami smiled.  
"I never got your names last time. Or if you did tell me I have forgotten," she started.  
"I'm Yugi, this is Yami and that's Joey."  
"Thank you, now I may address you properly. What is it that you seek today, gentlemen?"  
"What can you tell us about Azimuth the Planar?" Yami asked as he took a seat. Yugi and Joey seemed a bit shocked, they had assumed Yami's plan was to find out more on Kain and the Elder.  
"Azimuth? She was the Guardian of Dimension. She was arrogant and sadistic. Once her mind was poisoned she summoned demons from other dimensions to ravage the people of Avernus. She died long ago, why would you ask about her now?"  
"A personal mission, now, what do you know of the Chronoplast?"  
"Moebius' Time Streaming Device. The Guardian of Time used it to gain knowledge of past, present and future events. He could simply study events or travel through time. All Chambers have either been destroyed or are in vampire possession. As for Moebius himself, he was a cunning serpent in later years. He used the facade of The Oracle to lure and trick unsuspecting persons to their deaths. In their final years, all the Guardians became feared and hated. Destroyers of Hope," Anna replied.  
"I knew the old man couldn't be trusted," Yami growled as he slammed his fist onto the table. Anna looked on bewildered before Joey told her they had met up with "The Oracle."  
"I think I am beginning to understand your questions. Out of respect I will not probe to find out what you are planning," she bowed her head.  
"Thank you, would you be so kind as to show us to where we might find picture chronicles of Nosgoth's events? Since we cannot read the text, perhaps they could help us further."  
"Well, we have so few that are not based on Kain. None that would be of use to you, I'm afraid."  
"Oh! I have a question too, what are the Glyphs?" Joey asked.  
"The Glyphs are the sources of Nosgoth's magic. They are relics, we have harnessed the power of them for certain aspects of our life. They provide power to most things here. There are others though, lost throughout the land. We are unable to reclaim them, vampires are too widely spread."  
Yami nodded slowly and furrowed his brow in thought. "I think we have all that is needed, actually. Never mind the picture chronicles."  
"You sure? I mean, you will be leaving soon? So many would love to hear of what you have seen inside the Sanctuary of the Clans," Anna said slowly.  
"I'm sure, time is not in high supply for us," Yami answered.  
"Yeah, we got lots of people breathin down our necks."  
"Thank you, though," Yugi nodded.  
"Very well, but some time would you return to inform the masses, so that we may all know?"  
There was a pause, no one wanted to answer. "We'll see," Yami replied at length.  
  
"What's she gonna think when we never come back?" Joey asked once they had taken the gate back to the Time Streaming Device.  
"That we perished I suppose," Yami answered as he held the door open.  
"Are you sure about this? I mean, we don't know _where_ to begin on finding Azimuth," Yugi bit his lip.  
"Not to mention how to even work this thing," Joey added.  
"Do you have any other suggestions? Azimuth could open a dimensional door and allow us to get home, all we need do is find her and bring her here long enough so we can be sure we're sent to the right time in our world."  
"But, how do we know we can trust her? Even if we do manage to find her from the time before the madness of the Circle she was said to be arrogant," Yugi reminded.  
"Not to mention, how would she get back to her time. We could leave things in a mess if we just left her here," Joey added.  
"It isn't our concern, this world is not ours and actions will not affect us once we leave," Yami replied firmly.  
"I can't help but feel we might end up in over our heads," Yugi sighed as Yami swung the large decorative door open to the Chronoplast.  
  
"I imagined you would have been here sooner," Kain's voice called out from the room. "I cannot let you do this. You have no idea what you might set in motion should you accomplish it."  
"And I suppose you do?" Yami said dryly.  
"No, not at all. But I do know you could not navigate properly and might bring some other cataclysm on. And since I can stop you, I shall," the vampire stated.  
"You wanted us to depart and now you won't let us find our means?" Yami demanded.  
"There is another way, why not just use those cards of yours?"  
"Seems a bit simple though, nothing is ever that easy."  
"And you think the hard way is always the right way? If I had no fear of what you might do, I would gladly step aside and let you lose yourselves in Time. But I do fear that and will not allow you to be a thorn in my side and reshuffle my plans."  
_Kill him now!_ the Elder's voice rang clearly in both Yami and Yugi's heads. Both teens said no in unison. Joey took it as defiance to Kain, but the vampire knew exactly what was going on.  
"Do not let that squid rule your actions," the Vampire Lord hissed.  
"But we should let you rule them though?" Yugi asked.  
"I am only keeping you from using the Time Streaming Device, that squid will do far less," he snarled.  
"Did I miss something?" Joey scratched his head.  
"The Elder, Joey," Yugi replied. he had his eyes shut and his hands against his head as if to drown out the demands running through his mind.  
_If you will not do it willingly, perhaps you need a bit of encouragement._ Everyone heard this, Joey was bewildered with it being the first time he had heard the Elder's voice.  
  
Yami grunted as he seemed to shimmer and flicker. Yugi and Joey watched in horror as his facial expression turned into one begging for help, yet no words escaped his lips. He made a sound similar to a scream before he vanished completely, the Millennium Puzzle fell to the stone floor with a loud clatter; Yugi raced over to reclaim it and slid the strap over his head.  
"Pity, the boy had such potential," Kain shook his head.  
"Where is he, what happened?" Yugi demanded, he showed no shame as the tear that stung his eyes fell. His bond with Yami had been severed, and not by Yami either. The Puzzle seemed cold and distant in his hands suddenly. The spear he had been carrying lay not far from it.  
"I assume the Elder claimed his soul. He was more vulnerable to such things, having no body at the time with which to take root in."  
"Where is he?" Joey hissed the question again.  
"I have no idea," the vampire glared. "The Elder could have imprisoned him anywhere. In the Spectral Realm, most likely. Where you two could not get to him."  
"The way you said that," Yugi wiped his eyes with a sleeve, "made it sound like you can."  
"Out of the question, I will not do what I think you are suggesting. I want you gone, and if the Elder claiming souls counts as leaving; then the squid can continue doing it for all I care," the old vampire scowled.  
"Shoulda known you'd see it that way," Joey's expression hardened.  
Kain's upper lip curled into a snarl as he glared back at the two teens. His expression went blank as he reached into the cuff of one of his gauntlets, the vampire tossed the item to Yugi, the boy snatched it up before it hit the ground.  
"Use that to travel freely between realms. It will grant both of you passage but only protect the bearer from the strain that realm causes. You will either need to trade off possession of it or return to this realm when needed. It will come in handy during your journey through the Subterranean Ruins. If an obstacle looks impassable in one realm, try the other. I am not giving this Glyph to you, only loaning use. Once you have regained your other soul I will take the Glyph back."  
"You aren't in need of it, are you?" Yugi asked as he looked at the item, the center carving reminded him of a much more angular version of the Eye of Ra.  
"No, I only hold it so no one may use it's power against me. Misuse it and I will take it from you regardless which realm you are currently in."  
"Yeah, thanks," Joey muttered.  
"I enjoy a good show, that is why you have it," Kain said. "Oh, perhaps there is one more thing I could do." He strode up to the two teens confidently, enjoying it when they recoiled from his shear size. The Vampire Lord grabbed a shoulder of each once more and took them with him in his teleportation routine. He deposited them in a musty hall, the decorative floor sloping down. "You will find the head of the beast down there. He could have locked your other soul up anywhere in the ruins, or even the Underworld of the Abyss. If you do not find him here, exit through the door behind us and follow the pass. The cliffs will take you to the Abyss. From there you can get back to the warp gate." With that, the old vampire vanished.  
"So, we're on our own?" Joey asked after a long period of silence.  
"Looks like it," Yugi sighed as he stared into the darkness. "Knew those crystal things would be of use," he murmured as he took his bag off and retrieved two sizeable chunks of the phosphorescent stones. He handed one to Joey and held the other himself.   
  
Yami stalked angrily through the small stone room he was contained in, the ever present sounds of the Spectral Realm only managed to make him more annoyed.  
"Let me out of here!" he demanded as he looked around for a possible escape, anything.  
_I will soon enough, once your will is broken and you may be easily consumed,_ the matter-of-factly reply from the Elder came.  
"Why take me?" Yami growled.  
_You are already a soul, there is no shell to free you from. I need only wear you down and you are mine._  
"I won't let you, I will not go easily."  
_I know you will not, that is what makes the prize worth it. I will gain all that you know, all that you have seen and everything special about you would be added to my arsenal._  
"You sound like a vampire yourself," Yami hissed as he crouched on the floor.  
  
The two teens stopped dead in their tracks, before them was a large expanse of water. In the center was an island of sorts. Here they could see more of the Pillars. Broken again, parts hung from the ceiling like stalactites, the lower halves jutting up from the island. But there was more, something they had not expected. Wrapped around the decaying Pillars were tentacles, long and fat. A few reached up almost to the top of the enormous room. Others snaked about the platform, coiled tightly around the Pillar stubs. They pulsated and throbbed with life; the sight almost made Joey sick. On Yugi's command, the two teens placed their crystals on the ground to free up their hands.  
_Your arrival was quick, but anticipated._  
"Oh geez, I was hopin I wouldn't hafta hear him again," Joey groaned loudly.  
"What have you done with Yami?" Yugi demanded, he wasn't about to let the tears flow that had continued to taunt him.  
_Added him to my collection. Well, not just yet. Have to break him in first. However, I am willing to return him to you on one condition. You fulfill your task to rid Nosgoth of Kain._  
"We never wanted that task in the first place, this isn't fair you seafood freak!" Joey yelled.  
_How else do you expect to get home, then?_  
"Kain can't do it, you're only using that as a reason to get us to do this. Why can't you just get that damned Time Streamer of yours to do it?" Yugi grumbled.  
_It is not his duty, he is needed elsewhere. Besides, he and Kain know each other too well. It would not work._  
"Oh and we would? We are still technically kids and we stand more of a chance than the Time Streamer? Why, what makes us so damned special?" Joey demanded.  
There was silence for a moment.  
_Your arrival here was nothing short of extraordinary. There is more to you than meets the eye._  
"But you can't see it for sure, can you? You really don't know what we are capable of, do you?" Yugi's innocent eyes narrowed dangerously.  
_I can see you are not normal._  
"Na, really?" Joey asked in mock ignorance.  
_And you feel you can taunt me?_  
"Well it's not like your _doin_ anything," Joey spat. The tentacle nearest him swung out, the teen was tripped and fell into the water.  
"Joey!" Yugi yelled as he dropped to his knees. The smaller boy extended a hand to reach to where his friend sputtered in the water. As soon as their fingers touched, Joey was violently dragged under the surface of the water. His pack came lose in the struggle and began to sink. Yugi grabbed the strap as Joey clung to the underside. Another tentacle slapped the submerged teen and caused him to lose his grip on the bag. Yugi fell back once the slack was released. He tossed the pack aside and loosened the spear he had tied to himself. Yugi scrambled towards the edge and peered down into the water, he squinted and searched frantically for any sign of Joey. He saw a flash of blonde in the dark water and frightened brown eyes locked with his violet.  
  
The pressure of the water and tentacle was almost too much. Joey tried his damnedest to not to inhale inadvertently. His mouth opened in a silent scream as the air escaped and raced to the surface in ever changing bubbles. He about wet when he was met with a eye bigger than he was. Joey thrashed violently, only succeeding in trying himself further. He was getting weak, lack of oxygen threatened to make his lungs try to be gills. The eye stared at him unblinking, swirling slightly as it looked him top to bottom.  
  
Frantically, Yugi tossed his pack aside and dove headfirst into the water. He clutched his spear tightly and tried to dive as quickly as possible. Joey's spear was still secured to his side, unreachable with the Elder's tentacle in the way. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he had to try something. The Elder didn't seem worried about Yugi and didn't even bother to swat at him with any of his many tentacles. The teen reached Joey, his friend was beginning to zone out and hardly realized Yugi was near his side. The tri-haired boy tried stabbing the tentacle that held his friend, his movements were slow and sluggish in the water. Now the Elder was agitated and swatted at the smaller teen. As he righted himself in the water and prepared to assault again, the Glyph he was carrying fell out of his pocket and began to sink. Yugi's eyes widened as he grabbed for it, he had no idea how it worked but he was going to try. Narrowly missing another tentacle, Yugi grabbed Joey's outstretched hand. He put ever ounce of will power into using the Glyph, and it seemed to be working. The area around them turned a bluish green and the water thinned until it was nothing more than empty air. Yugi lost his grip on Joey and fell a good distance before a tentacle caught him. It raised him back up near Joey, the taller teen was panting madly as he remained slumped over the thick flesh of the Elder.  
_You did not come here knowing that move on your own. Your Dark had to do it for you, are you allied with Kain then?_ the clithu demanded.  
"Kain wants us gone," Yugi grunted as he tried to loosen the grip around him. "And he knew we wouldn't leave without Yami."  
"Why am I not wet?" Joey asked weakly upon realizing he, and Yugi, were dry.  
_There is no water here, so you will not retain any in a switch,_ the squid growled.  
"How, how can you exist in both realms at once? Or have you switched as well?" Yugi asked.  
_I am beyond realms, they are one and the same to me. And you are proving to be more of a nuisance than I originally thought._  
Yugi's eyes searched about the area, his spear had not made the shift with him. It hung suspended in the air, the Elder noticed and moved Yugi up to it.  
_Go ahead, reclaim it if you can,_ he chuckled. The teen reached out, his hand passed through it as if it were nothing.  
  
Yami paced about in the small chamber, unknowing of anything that was going on outside his prison. He was more than surprised when Kain teleported into his cell.  
"Have you come to taunt me as well?" Yami growled.  
"No, I know now you all are too incompetent to save yourselves. So I will give you a little push," he growled before grabbing Yami by his arm and teleporting the two out.  
_Kain! Must you always be around to turn things around?_  
"Only when I feel like it," the vampire snapped before he vanished.  
"Let them go, Elder God," Yami demanded as a third eye began to glow on his forehead.  
_Or what, you will challenge me to a who has the most eyes contest?_  
"I think this dude would win, he must have a million all over the walls!" Joey's voice echoed up to where Yami stood on the Pillar island.  
"No, I'll use everything within my power to banish you to where you will never harm another soul again." He turned his hand over and Yugi's deck materialized in his upturned palm.  
_You can do no such thing, I am bound to this land by a power greater than yours or mine, and for once it will come in handy to me!_  
Yami jumped several tentacle swipes, with the final jump he remained in the air. He drew a card and grinned slightly. "I bet the Spellbinding Circle would work on you."  
As if on cue, the card's trademark circled star seemed to snap all the Elder's tentacles back to his body. The action released Yugi and Joey, but the fall to the ground would kill them if they hit.  
"Take a deep breath!" Yugi cried as he grabbed Joey's hand. As soon as the action was completed, Yugi shifted them back to the Material Plane. The two swam madly to the surface and claimed their bags before they dashed far from the Elder's reach. Yami sent the deck back to Yugi then reclaimed residence within his host.  
_He cannot claim me as long as I remain here, or if we trade off as long as you remain here,_ Yami assured Yugi from his Soul Room.  
The angry splashing and mental wave of curses in an alien tongue let them know the Elder was not pleased with their actions.  
  
The boys were more than eager to be out of the underground chamber, and despite how worn out they were a climb onto the cliffs didn't sound like a bad idea at all.  
"Oh man, I just wanna wake up now, you know? I want this whole thing to be some damned dream," Joey sighed and he flopped over onto the rocky surface.  
"I know what you mean, this is getting way too involved for me, Yami agrees. He doesn't want to risk any harm coming to any of us and says we should refrain from making contact with anyone."  
"Refrain or not, I still wish for the return of the Glyph," Kain growled as he appeared before the boys.  
"Here, take it. I'm done with it," Yugi was more than glad to return the item to it's owner.  
"Look into those cards again, they seem to hold so many surprises. Like your, Spellbinding Circle was it?" he vanished before anyone could answer.  
"I hate it when he does that. In an out, BAM, just like that," Joey said with a grunt as he sat up. "And now I'm all wet."  
"Slightly muddy too. It's dusty up here," Yugi muttered as he looked at his own muddy figure.  
"Aw great, now we gotta put up with this too?"  
"JOEY!" Yugi cried.  
"WHA?!" the teen hoped to his feet and clutched his spear.  
"NO! No," Yugi laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Yami just thought of how we could get home! It's a bit risky, we'll have to be very careful though."  
"Really? As long as it has nothing to do with Mr. Scary or squids or any of that stuff, I'm willin."  
"The answer _is_ in our cards. Joey, listen. If we can combine your Time Wizard's time warp with my Dark Magician and Book of Secret Arts; we just _might_ have our way home."  
"Dude, let's try it then!" Joey exclaimed as he pulled his rather soggy cards from his bag. "Hope this dun harm em..."  
"The only draw back is we have no idea how the time warp would work, if it could be contained in a small area or what."  
"Yugi, I'm willing to bet my Red Eyes that it can be controlled like that. And what's more, that we may not even have to use a Time Roulette..."  
"I guess we won't know unless we try," Yugi said as he pulled his cards out. The overwhelming feeling of hope and trust in the cards made Yami smile from where he sat, he had never felt Yugi or Joey show this much strength before. He joined with Yugi, merging their two minds as he put his will into summoning the cards needed.  
  
The all watched in satisfaction as the clock shaped wizard aged the purple armored magician into the Dark Sage; a magician with a thousand years of knowledge. When equipped with the book of Secret Arts, the Sage seemed to harness the very power of Nosgoth itself. The figure chanted, the rock face behind the boys rippled as if it was water before an image took shape.  
"That's the place where we got lost!" Joey cried happily as the familiar halls of the ruins from their world came into view.  
"But have we picked the right time, did the time warp affect it too?" Yami and Yugi asked in unison.  
  
"Joey, Yugi!" a familiar voice called through the image.  
"Tristan! It worked, Yuug, it worked!" the taller teen took his shorter friend into a bear hug and kissed his forehead. "It actually worked!" he tried hard to keep the tears that stung his eyes from forming.  
"Well then, let's go," Yami said as he motioned to the door way. He faded out and let Yugi take over once more as the two teens stepped over the threshold. The Dark Sage and doorway between the worlds both flickered and vanished from view.  
  
"Well, it was about time," Kain said gruffly from where he watched. He lingered a moment longer to be sure the two were gone before teleporting himself back to the Chronoplast chamber. He did a quick scan of things to see if the three would ever return, from what he found he was sure they were really gone. "Now, I can concentrate on the matter at hand..."  
  
The Elder took a moment to compose himself, the stalling of the travelers had brought time dangerously close to the arrival of his other assassin. He felt the other presence stir and composed his thoughts to greet him.  
_Raziel... You are worthy,_ he began, a lack of response made him think he had not been heard the first time. _I know you, Raziel. You are worthy. _  
The figure got to his feet and took a moment to regard his decayed form. "What madness is this? What pitiful form is this that I have come to inhabit? Death would be a _release_, next to this travesty." The strange blue skinned corpse dropped to his knees as his dead eyes searched the tentacle filled room.  
_You did not _survive_ the abyss, Raziel. I have only spared you from total dissolution._  
  
"Yugi, come on you guys this isn't funny!" Téa called, her voice echoed through the stone walls. "Tristan, we've come here every day for three days now. Do you really think they're still here?"  
"You saw how many secret passages we found. They probably got lost in one, Yugi's grandpa is certain they'll find their way out and refuses to call the police. I'm surprised Joey's dad hasn't done so himself."  
"I think maybe we should, what if they're hurt?" Téa's features trembled as she tried not to think about it. The sound of running footsteps made the two teens turn around, both were overjoyed with the sight of their lost friends.  
"Oh man, what happened to you two? You look like you took a mud bath," Tristan laughed.  
"No, squid bath," Joey shuddered. He got a strange look from both. Even though she didn't wish to get dirty, Téa pulled both into a hug.  
"We were so worried about you guys, where did you go? It's been three days," she asked, her eyes wide and rimmed with tears.  
"Can we talk about it later? I wanna go take a shower, get some real food and just crash," Joey sighed. He was finally able to relax and show his fatigue.  
"Same here, it's been a hard three days. And explaining it won't be any easier," Yugi gave a sheepish grin.  
"Dude, where'd you get that weird spear?" Tristan asked as he pointed to the one strapped to Joey. "And that bag..."  
"All in due time, can we just go home now?" Yugi asked, his large eyes shining.  
"Alright, but once you wake up you're spilling everything." Tristan said before he gave in and hugged the two muddy teens.  
"And remind me to cross out 'explore old ruins and abandoned buildings' on my things to do when bored list," Joey grunted as he took the lead.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ta-Da, the end. Now, how many folks did I confuse and/or lose ;B  
  
If you've come this far and aren't already a fan of the Legacy of Kain, if you care to know more about the elements I used you can check it out here  
http://www.eidosinteractive.com/gss/legacy/original_soulreaver/  
http://www.eidosinteractive.com/gss/legacy/legacyofkain/  
http://www.nosgoth.net/  
  
You know, I did this fic then I decided to hunt for eps of Yu-Gi-Oh! online and after seeing the virtual reality arc, I suddenly feel much less original ;B  
  
Oh well, I might try to tackle a more normal Yu-Gi-Oh fic some time, when I get another idea that won't let me forget it. Thanks to everyone who submitted reviews while I was working, I honestly wasn't expecting any as I thought I wouldn't have anything worthy of drawing attention. Guess I was wrong, thanks again. 


End file.
